Forgive Me, My Love
by SierraLaufeyson
Summary: After the events of the Avengers Loki is dragged back to Asgard, no longer the same man he was before the void. But he has a constant, Kari, the woman he loves, his fiance. Can she help him heal and change? All while facing their biggest challenges yet?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Kari is a Norse name meaning innocence and purity, so with that said I guess you could say she is the Goddess of Truth.**

_**"My heart's an endless winter filled with rage, I'm looking forward to forgetting yesterday."**_

She hadn't seen him in over a year, she thought him dead just as the others did. That was until Thor drug a battered and broken Loki back to Asgard. Kari sat in the court of the Æsir, eyes brimmed with tears of happiness and remorse for her lost fiancé as she waited to here the sentence for the lost prince's actions. Odin had forbidden that she and Loki see each other, as part of his punishment for crimes against Midgard and betraying Asgard. Kari was hidden away in the back row of the raised seats in hopes that Loki would not even notice her presence, but that plan faltered when a set of emerald green eyes scanned the room upon entrance and landed on her. She looked down upon the Trickster that effortlessly stole her heart. In one year he had aged so much. The youthful, innocent and mischievous prince now had a look of malice and hatred in his eyes, his features were harshened by experience and his stature had a menacing façade, but no matter how his appearance may have changed that was; without a doubt, the man she loved. The guards shoved him forward like a creature, a monster and he stumbled forward trying to gain a secure foothold on the smooth marble floor. The shackles weighed him down and the muzzle strapped over his mouth prevented any sounds from leaving his lips as he fell tithe floor. The court was divided between laughing at the fallen prince who could barely pick himself up or giving death glares but one member just sat there; trying her best not to call out and help her lover, Kari.

Just as Loki was about to push himself back up to stand the guard to the left hit him in the back with the butt of his sword, the sound of metal armor hitting the floor rung through the hall as he once again met the cool surface. Kari's eyes were glued on Loki's form as he finally stood and limped toward the steps of the throne, letting the trial commence. The two guards had returned by Loki's side and forcibly pushed him to his knees in front of Odin. The Allfather's voice was authoritative and emotionless as it echoed through the hall.

"Loki Laufeyson, I assume you are fully aware of why you are in this position. Your crimes against both Midgard and Asgard will not go unpunished. This behavior is unacceptable and is worthy of execution...but that is too generous a sentence."

Kari's mouth dropped along with disbelief as the words flowed out of Odin's mouth, not only had he contemplated killing his son but what could be worse than death? Torture. Loki's head never lifted to see Odin, the man he called father. His mind wondered; death would actually be doing him a favor, but then he focused on Kari. The one who he trusted and loved him unconditionally even knowing of his true parentage, he had to fight to see her.


	2. Chapter 2

"I am speaking to you son of Laufey, and I expect you to acknowledge my words as it is your mouth that is covered and not your ears."

Loki's eyes slowly looked up, followed by his head; stray locks of raven black hair clung to his face as he peered up at the man who deceived him his entire life. He felt nothing but hatred toward every single one of them that claimed to be his family.

"Remove the muzzle."

The guards obeyed the command given by their king and carried it out more harshly than actually necessary. Pulling Loki's head back by his hair as the contraption restricting his voice was removed.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself, Loki?"

His attention diverted to Kari as he mouthed the words "Forgive me, my love." This time he annunciated and his voice was audible for the entire council to hear.

"It was not my bidding, the actions towards Midgard; I was under control of a force your meager minds could not even begin to comprehend. I have seen things, experienced things that not even you, Odin Allfather, could even hope grasp with all your wisdom of the realms."

"Enough with your lies boy. I shall make sure that you never are able to say another with that wretched Silvertongue. Someone fetch a piece of Vartari."

A guard soon came and presented Odin with a needle and a piece of thread; his lips were to be sewn together.

Kari could no longer bare this; she knew it was out of line but at this point she had listened and knew Loki spoke a surprising the truth. She cried out just as the needle was raised to Loki's thin lips.

All the eyes of the court were locked on her; Odin looked to her and spoke.

"Know your place in the court woman."

Taken aback by his words, she stood and made her way down to stand between Loki and the man about to sew his lips together.

"Odin, My king; your son speaks the truth. I can tell. You must believe him."

Loki was staring at her backside in shock. Why couldn't she just keep her damned mouth closed; now he was going to have to watch her be punished because of him; because she loved him? Loki outstretched his shackled hands and take hold of Kari's but they were abruptly knocked down by one of the guards still standing by his side. He was silent, as was the hall of people. Odin finally spoke; his words precisely chosen worsen Loki's internal wounds.

"He is no son of mine; and for speaking out you must also be punished, so it shall be you to stitch your beloved's mouth close. If you refute then you shall be put to death. This is my bargain."

Kari's face twitched with disgust, her grey eyes burned into Odin's eye with hatred and loss of respect. A new voice was added to the mix, Thor's.

"Father, nothing will be gained by making her do this. As future king I should have input in this matter."

Odin's head snapped to Thor who was standing to the right of the throne.

"Boy I suggest you keep your mouth shut, do you remember last time you spoke out against me. I have made my decision and it shall not be changed, Kari will be the one to do this."

As Odin was speaking to Thor, Kari had turned to face Loki. She cupped his cheek with her hand, gently moving a stray lock of hair aside. Eyes brimmed with tears once more. The silence grew and everyone was intently watching the spectacle that was Kari and Loki.

"I can't do this Loki, I won't do this." she pleaded.

"You must, the thought of watching you die is unbearable. I will not lose you again, my darling."

By now tears flowed down Kari's pale cheeks like a river during a flood. The guard forced the needle threaded with a thin strip of leather into her hand; all she could do was shake her head. Loki's voice joined in with her sobs.

"You can do this Kari."

"But what if I can't?"

In this moment it was just her and Loki. She leaned down and gingerly placed her lips upon Loki's before they were to be disfigured at her hand. As they pulled apart, both said in harmony: "I love you."

"Enough with this," Odin said rising slowly from his throne. Kari hesitantly raised the needle. She kissed Loki's forehead her warm lips pressed against cold skin and whispered:

"Forgive me, my love."


	3. Chapter 3

Loki had his lips pressed in a thin line, fully prepared to feel the cold metal pierce through his skin. Kari's hand unsteadily shook as she put the needle at the corner of his lower lip. Breathing in she pressed the thin piece of metal upward finding resistance from Loki's skin. Her heart was breaking from what she was doing and her brain argued with her hand to keep going, though she wanted to stop.

Tears began streaming down her face once more as she repeated the action, blood tainted her hands and slowly stained Loki's porcelain complexion. His body tensing up under her touch as the needle pierced his flesh for the third time. The pain excruciating and unable to maintain his image tears ran down his cheeks mixing with the blood as he tried to cry out for the last time in pain. His eyes never straying from her tearing grey eyes.

Lightening flashed through the hall and a loud crack of thunder rattled the very floor which Kari was standing on. Thor mindlessly stood, protesting his father's ways, enraged with the scene unfolding before him.

"This is madness, father. End this now. Do not make Kari carry on any further!"

"Control your temper boy, they brought this fate upon themselves."

Thor stormed out of the room leaving Kari to continue. The Allfather looked down from the throne, pleased with his choice of punishment. One final thrust of the needle and it was done; his lips were bound together, his flawless skin dirtied by his very own blood. He buried his head into Kari's dress, leaving stains of blood where his lips met the silky fabric. She openly embraced him, holding him tight just for a moment whispering her sincerest apologizes.

Odin tapped Gungnir on the floor, silencing the room of whispers and commanded the guards standing at Loki's side.

"Take him to the dungeon."

Loki's body was pried from Kari's embrace; he was never given the chance to stand but was drug out the door by the collar of his leather overcoat, a bright crimson fluid oozing from his lips and tears in his eyes. The two large golden doors were slammed shut and Kari turned looking up at Odin, who had a satisfied smirk across his face

"Loki is not the monster Odin; it is you who is the monster."

Kari spoke those words with conviction as she held an accusative finger in his direction before storming off herself. Just as she turned on her heel Odin spoke, she didn't turn around to face his though.

"You are NOT to visit him. Mark my words; it will only worsen the punishment yet to come."

With that Kari sped up her pace bursting through the same doors that she had watched her love be drug from moments earlier. Every ounce of her being told her to go to Loki, but she had to resist, she had to be strong for him.

She treaded down the halls until she came to the doors of the palace, her fingers still had dried blood on them and her white dress stained; blood had even diminished the shine of the brilliant emerald of her engagement ring.

"I'm sorry Kari," Thor now stood behind her, his large hand placed comfortingly on her shoulder. "I wish I could have done something, anything to prevent you from having to do that."

"Thor, this is not your fault, I know you tried. I just need some time to think." Kari pushed the grand doors open and the proceeded to walk toward the rainbow bridge; a personal favorite spot to come and think. The bifrost had since been repaired with the help of the light elves of Alfheim, and with the tesseract was functioning much more efficiently. Kari stepped onto the bridge sending colors bustling to the other end of the bridge. She walked at a hastened pace and found herself a few feet away from Heimdall. An idea came into her mind.

"Good day, Heimdall."

"What troubles you child?"

"Oh, I think you know." Heimdall lowered himself in a sitting position and gestured for Kari to join him, she plopped down sending sparks of colors in all directions.

"Yes, I believe I know what brings such troubles to you. I had my sight on Loki's trial and witnessed everything. But Odin does everything for a reason. Remember that Kari."

She had her head buried in her hands, knees drawn up to her chest. Slowly Kari lifted her head to reveal bloodshot eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"Well I am more than anxious to find out what this reason is. Heimdall, can you tell me if Loki is alright?"

"How about I show you?" He took Kari's feeble and shaking hand into a firm, comforting hold. A wave of unusual tingly sensations took over her and when she opened her eyes, there Loki was inside a painfully, brightly lit cell. The blood on his lips had begun to crust up and his hair was hanging unceremoniously in front of emerald eyes that were weakly held open. His armor had been hurriedly stripped away, leaving him with a ripped green tunic and simple black pants. He was in pain, but he was alive. Tears began to pool in Kari's eyes seeing her Loki like this. When she blinked her eyes back open Heimdall was sitting in front of her, his amber eyes complimenting the deep chocolate shade of his skin. She gave a weary smile and thanked him for that.

"Go to him Kari; he needs you now more than ever."

"But that would mean defying Odin's command."

"I will turn my gaze from you, now go."

Heimdall returned to his standing position and Kari hopped up wrapping her arms around him.

"Oh thank you, Heimdall, thank you."

He surprisingly returned the hug, but quickly pushed her away before voicing two words with a stern yet caring tone.

"Go child."


	4. Chapter 4

Kari waited until she was inside the palace before she vanished in thin air; thankful for the times Loki had taught her magic. Her figure materialized around the corner from where two large armored men stood guarding the door to the dungeon. The corridor was dark and damp, a thick, foul, musty odor hung in air and was nearly suffocating, and she arrived at the end and turned in the only available direction, right. A few steps and an artificial light came into focus; followed by a person sitting on the floor and facing the wall. Loki.

The glass wall separated them and Loki did not hear Kari walk up; he only turned when a familiar voice called out his name, not that he could answer. She splayed her hand on the glass and pressed her forehead on the barrier; tears swelled in her eyes as she apologized over and over for her actions. When Kari looked up Loki towered over her, his hand placed on the glass in an attempt to touch hers.

"Loki, I love you with all my heart. Never forget that."

He nodded and his brilliant green eyes glistened the words back to her, she gave a weak smile and became alarmed when the sound of people approaching could be heard echoing through the halls.

"I will come back, Loki. I love you."

Kari pulled herself together and teleported herself to Loki's room which had also become hers when they got engaged. Back in the dungeon Loki's lips tried to tug into a smirk seeing that Kari had been practicing her magic.

She ran a bath of warm water and shed her blood stained dress; sinking into the warm embrace that the water offered her. Her mind wondered off, she felt she had betrayed him just like everyone else who claimed to love him. How could she have let herself do that to him? And what if Odin found out she had went to see Loki? The once steamy water had grown cool and Kari rose from the bath, wrapping a towel around her while going to fetch her sleeping attire. Nearly collapsing on the bed she tried her very best to find rest but it would not come. It was early in the morning and moons were still positioned high above the palace as Kari opened the door to an empty hall and kept her bare step light as she made her way back to the cell that contained Loki.

The eerie, cool air of the dungeon sent shivers shooting up her flesh and the silk material that clothed her body no longer provided the warmth of the bed sheets. At this hour no guards were on duty and the keys had been foolishly left on a hook by one of the doors. Kari grabbed the keys and ran to Loki's cell, eager to see him again. He wasn't asleep but just sat on the floor staring blankly at the wall in front of him. The sound of a key twisting in lock shook him from meditation and instead of being greeted by cruel guards it was Kari's sweet face that met his gaze. Loki smiled internally knowing he could not physically show the joy her presence brought him. He stood and walked toward the entrance of his cell and Kari rushed to him holding his cold body tightly, burying her face into his chest.

The Asgardian glass of his cell was made to block out dark magic; Loki being a master sorcerer was not only an expert in dark magic but as well as light magic, which nobody knew he was capable of except Kari; his hand has stroking Kari's long brown hair as he muttered a spell in his mind. Loki's hands began to have a golden glow as he placed his thumbs on Kari's temples. A sound entered her head, one that she thought she would never hear again, Loki's voice. It came as a shock, but it rang through her mind like the sweetest of music.

"Oh Loki, I... I am so sorry, I love you. But how did you do that? I thought this cell was built to restrain your powers?"

"My darling, you along with the other Asgardians seem to forget that I am a master of both dark and light sorcery."

She could practically see the image of his trademark smirk plastered on his face which caused her to pull away from his embrace and look to see if maybe it was actually on his face. But it wasn't, his lips still remained stitched together. Kari fetched a bowl of water and cloth set them on the floor.

"Loki, you should really let me clean that up." Kari insisted while tracing her thumb right below his lower lip. He nodded and grabbed Kari's wrist pulling her down to straddle his lap as he leaned back against the wall. She dabbed the damp cloth over his mouth, removing the dried blood that remained and gently traced it over the marks that she presumed he had obtained while fighting on Midgard. Slowly it seemed he was returning to the prince that she had first fell head over heels for. Placing the cloth aside she took his head in both her hands and pressed her forehead to his, cold skin meeting warm.

"I don't think you know how much I missed you darling."

Loki's silky voice rang through Kari's head. She smiled and gave her reply by kissing his forehead. Oh how she missed the feel of his soft lips crashing against hers. Taking her by surprise Loki snaked his lengthy arms around her waist, pulling Kari flush against his torso. She showed no resistance and rested her chin on the crook of his neck while her hands rested on his chest.

"Loki, I promise I will get you out of this. I swear it. I cannot begin to tell you how much I love you."

Kari whispered those words softly into his ear; his embrace grew tighter and more protective.

"Loki, I should probably leave before my absence in known, after all I am forbidden to see you; the All Fathers command."

Kari lifted her head and Loki's features twisted to show disgust and anger along with sadness.

"Are they trying to take the one thing they know precious to me away? Are they really that cruel?"

"Loki, look at me; I am right here. Nothing can keep us apart now that you have returned. But for now I should go but I will return. I promise."

As she stood and walked to the point where she entered the cell Loki's voice invaded her mind once more:

"Stay with me, just for tonight. Please Kari, just stay."

His eyes were pleading and becoming glassy with tears. She turned and walked over to him, kneeling beside him.

"Is that what my prince wishes?"

His green eyes made their best attempt to smile at Kari's remark.

"Am I still that princely to you? Though I am stripped of my rank and left to rot in a cell?"

"I will love you for eternity and then some; you will always be my prince whether you are an Odinson or Laufeyson."

With that she laid her head down on his lap and took one of his hands, quite larger than her petite hand and placed a kiss to the icy skin of his palm. Loki's other hand played with the curls of Kari's hair, twisting them around a long, slender, pale finger. Holding Loki's hand close to her heart slowly she drifted to sleep with him, her love; something she never thought would ever be possible again.


	5. Chapter 5

The sound of metal armor clanking against the stone floors of the halls shook Loki up from his sleep. He looked down to see Kari still sound asleep, her head resting in his lap.

"Kari, Kari; the guards are coming, wake up."

Kari groggily arose, not fully realizing the fast pace at which things were approaching. Loki pulled her to up onto her feet, looking her dead in the eyes and spoke to her telepathically.

"You have to leave NOW. Go before they see you, I will not tolerate watching you be punished because of me."

She cupped her hand around his alabaster face and gently yet sternly told him:

"Loki, I am not leaving you; we are in this together."

He took her hands and held them tightly. Kari closed her eyes and mumbled the incantation that Loki had put into her mind. Slowly her fingertips grew invisible, the spell crept up her arms and soon she was completely unnoticeable to all other eyes expect Loki's.

Pushing the heavy cell door open two large guards entered. They mockingly bowed and proceeded to make their way over to Loki who had slumped down in the corner of his cell. Towering over the disgraced prince, one reached down and grabbed a fist full of material dragging Loki to his feet and ripping his tunic even more.

"Surely, you didn't think that just being locked away would suffice as punishment for your crimes? Thor told us to be easy with his baby brother. But you are no more than a monster, the bastard son of a Frost Giant, a weakling, unwanted and a pathetic excuse for a god. Now it's time for us to have a little fun, and since Thor's not here; well I'll let you decide what that means."

Kari stood in the corner outraged at the guards' words, but she knew better than interrupt. If looks could kill the both of them that claimed to be Asgard's finest would be dead. What came next was horrifying brutality. The two guards took turns slamming Loki into the brick wall, each time you could hear bones cracking, but not entirely breaking. Loki knew not to show fear or too much pain, that would only make it worse, he glanced in the direction that Kari was standing and shot a look that told her not to intervene in this. She stood back pressed against the glass wide eyed at what they were doing to Loki, yes he was a criminal but he was still a prince and no one should have to experience this. The beating paused for a moment Loki fell onto his knees, weakness becoming evident. Pinning his arms behind him the somewhat smaller of the two guards held him in place on his feet. Repeated blows were delivered to his gut, soon blood came into Loki's mouth and all he could do was sallow the warm crimson fluid.

Watching Loki being utterly helpless pained Kari, she knew she wanted to fight for him but that would end even worse; not only would Loki be beaten more severely but her disobedience would not go unpunished either. Time passed by more slowly, and when Loki crumpled to his knees, one final blow was delivered to Loki's jaw. The force knocked him backwards, blood streamed out of the corner of his stitched mouth as he lay on the stone floor. If it won't for his chest heaving up and down he could've passed as dead.

"See you tomorrow our dearest prince."

Tomorrow? Was this to be an everyday occurrence? No one's body could take such beatings so often.

When the guards were clearly out of sight Kari knelt down and cradled Loki's half-conscious body in her arms. The enchantment wore off and revealed a Kari still wearing her night gown and face buried in Loki's tangled ebony hair. Unable to support his weight any longer she gingerly laid him down let his head rest on her thigh. She began crying once more. Kari closed her eyes but a cold hand reached up and wiped away the falling tears.

"I think you have a leak my dearest."

"Oh Loki, those guards...I...I thought I was going to lose you for certain."

"You're not getting rid of me that easy."

Kari smiled at Loki's attempts to lighten up the mood. Such a child, she thought to herself. When Kari looked down at his body the rips in his shirt had grown larger and revealed the alabaster skin of his stomach. Still lean and toned but now seemed to be painted with all shades black and blue.

"Loki you need to rest, I will come back this evening. I promise."

He nodded and collapsed back onto the floor. Kari exited the cell and returned to put on appropriate attire for the day; leather leggings and a loose white tunic, comfortable and functional. Her brain was devising a plan to help Loki escape but she was interrupted when Thor burst through her chamber doors.

"Kari, Asgard is on the brink of war with the Dark Elves of Svartalfheim. You are needed in the meeting now, come."

She sat listening attentively to what was being said. No one knew them or their fighting technique or the type of power they possessed. They would go into battle blinded by lack of knowledge. This information though was known only to one. Loki. When silence occurred Kari boldly spoke out,

"If I may be so bold, the enemy you speak of may be unknown to us, but I can assure you it is known only to one of us. And he could be our key to protecting the realm. All I ask is that we unstitch his mouth."

Gasps filled the room; they all knew who she spoke of now. Thor agreed with Kari's reasoning but Odin sat unmoving in the subject. He finally addressed her.

"I believe that I told you to stay away from Loki, and yet you still defy me. Don't think for one second that I don't know you have disobeyed me. Now tell me why I should listen to this strategy of yours. That's right woman, I will not. Guards! I think your fiancé would like to see this."

The large doors opened and Loki was being drug in, shackled at hands. His eyes widened as they landed on Kari who stood before the throne. She was terrified of what was to come.

"It must be known that those who disobey the direct order of their king will be punished."

Thor then interjected.

"Father, whatever you are planning, please think it through. She means well."

Odin ignored his son who was being wise for once and went on to say:

"Ten lashes, and make sure he watches."

Kari was pushed to her knees facing Loki; his eyes locked on hers brimmed with tears. The distinct sound of leather meeting flesh rang through the hall, followed by the agonizing scream of Kari. She closed her eyes and waited for the next nine whips to come. The back of her tunic was slowly turning red with blood in the places where it was not ripped. Six. Seven. She winced in pain stealing a glance at Loki, who was enraged. Eight. A frosty blue crept up his skin, and his eyes turned ruby red, with all his strength he broke free from the chains and ran grabbing the man's wrist that was inflicting pain on his Kari. He screamed as Loki's true Jotun from burned his skin with an unimaginable coldness, causing him to drop the whip and stumble backwards.

Loki shifted back to his normal appearance and turned picking Kari up in his arms bridal style. Thor ran to Loki's side and without any questioning from the elders escorted him and Kari to the healing room.

"Oh my. Loki! What have you done to her?"

The voice came from Eir, a plump figure that was the most experienced healer in all of Asgard. Thor stepped in and answered for Loki.

"He did not lay a hand on her, it was my father's will that inflicted such wounds to the maiden."

"Shame, well I'll see what I can do, these things take time."

Thor left and to his surprise Loki gave him a sincerely thankful look. Outside Thor ordered the guards to stand down, Loki was doing no harm.

"Loki, why don't you remove her tunic while I gather the ointment needed."

Carefully he removed the thin ripped fabric from Kari's back and helped her turn to lay face down on the table. Kari grabbed Loki's hand and held it tightly. The sensation of Loki's voice entering her mind was always a shock, put a pleasant one. Often she looked to see if his lips were moving too, but they never did.

"Kari, I am so sorry. I take the blame; it's my fault you are in this much pain."

"Loki do not blame yourself. People do crazy things when they're in love."

Eir returned with a thick grey paste to soothe the marks and prevent infection.

"Kari, I'm not going to lie. This is going to sting like Hel, but it will make those wounds heal up even faster and you'll be good as new."

Taking a glob she bean rubbing it into her skin. At first it was just really cool tingle but slowly the burning came. Kari squeezed Loki's hand as tight as she could and bit the small pillow to muffle the screams building in her throat. When the ointment was applied, Eir wrapped a wide white bandage around her torso.

"Thank you." was all Kari could manage before passing out.

Soon Loki drifted to sleep, sitting next to the small bed where Kari laid, still holding her hand. He was gently shaken awake by Frigga, who smiled seeing her son's compassionate and loving side.

"Loki, why don't you take her back to bed, to your room? I have talked to your father and he finally agreed, she needs you now, be there for her."

Loki stood and embraced the woman he still claimed to be his mother. Hugging her tightly, unable to voice his thanks. Tears stung his eyes as he turned and very gently picked Kari up, her head resting on his shoulder as he took her to their room. Loki gently laid Kari's form on the bed; she blinked her eyes open and looked up at Loki. "I love you." She expected him to turn to the door and be escorted back to his cell but was pleasantly surprised when the bed dipped down with a familiar weight. Turning her head she took in the sight of Loki lying next to her bare chested and looking peaceful. He moved closer and draped an arm across her stomach, pulling her close to him. Kari kissed Loki on the forehead and her head found his chest, the soft beating of his heart lulling her back to rest.

"It beats for you, and only you. You have my heart Kari."


	6. Chapter 6

Morning came and light flooded through the sheer curtains that hung in front of the large, open windows. Loki's eyes fluttered open to find Kari sleeping like the angel she was, he ran his hand through her hair and slowly rose from bed; careful not to disturb the sleeping beauty. He walked over to the balcony that overlooked Asgard and took in the morning. A few minutes passed, Loki was lost in thought leaning against the banister. Kari woke and stretched her arms, wincing in pain as she felt her back stretch, a grunt escaping her lips. In seconds Loki was by her side.

"Kari, are you alright? You need to rest."

"Loki I've rested long enough, now if you'll help me up I'd like to walk in the gardens while the dew still glistens on the roses like diamonds."

He nodded and helped her sit up without disturbing her bandaged torso. Fumbling around in the closet Loki retrieved one of his loose fitting green tunics and a pair of leggings for Kari. He simply dressed using magic. She intertwined their hands and together they made their way to the garden.

It was Kari's favorite time to come, the drops of morning dew made the petals of the flowers even more brilliant to look at. The aroma of recently bloomed roses filled the air; it combined with morning scent was heavenly. Coming upon the large tree that was situated at in the center of the garden Kari sat on the stone bench underneath it; Loki soon followed suit. She looked into his wonderful emerald eyes and spoke:

"Loki, Asgard is on the brink of war with the Dark Elves. I know you can help us, so I have taken it upon myself to remove the stitches. Thor agrees that this will be the best way. But Odin doesn't know, nor agrees to this."

"Kari, I will not allow you to do this if it means you will be punished."

"I have made up my mind; it's my decision and I will stand by it."

In her palm a small, extremely sharp dagger appeared. Kari took hold it and kissed Loki's bound mouth before proceeding. She wasn't just doing this for the sole good of Asgard but for selfish intentions of having her Loki back, which went against her title as a Goddess, but like she said people do crazy things when they're in love. Kari gently raised the blade to cut the first stitch at the corner of his mouth; the leather thread gave easily against the edge of her dagger. Moving on to the next stitch, repeating the tedious process, carful not worsen the wounds that each stitch would undoubtedly leave. She came to the last piece of thread in need of cutting by now the holes surrounding the material seeped blood from agitation. When Kari made the last cut Loki opened his mouth and took in a large gulp of air. Now for the worse part; pulling the remaining strip of Vartari from his lips. His skin had accepted the material and showed a futile resistance when being pulled. Loki's eyes winced in pain and a groan fell from his lips as well as blood.

"Last piece and this will all be over."

A finally tug and his lips were the closest they would ever be to normal again; blood trickled down his chin and without a second thought Kari pulled him into a kiss. Her lips meeting his and the metallic taste of blood lingering on their tongues. When he spoke his mouth moved to form the words which his velvety voice gave sound too a welcomed sight for Kari's sore eyes.

"Kari, why? Why would you risk your safety to free me? Do you understand who I am, do you want to know?"

"You are Loki, raised an Odinson, you are my future husband and nothing you have done nor will do will ever change the fact that I love you."

"I am a monstrous person, not even a person, a Frost Giant and should not be treated with such kindness. After everything I've done, to Asgard, to you. How? Just how?"

He was stuttering and Kari was on the verge of tears, what happened to make him feel incapable of being loved? Choosing her next words with care she spoke with a trembling voice:

"Loki, I want you to show me your Jotun form. Please."

The expression on Loki's face was somewhere between disbelief, anger and sadness. Reluctantly he nodded and the cerulean shade crept up his neck and green eyes turning to mimic pools of blood. Kari didn't do anything for a moment; she just sat there taking in the beauty of his true form. The silence must have unnerved Loki and he ferociously spat out a phrase that showed his pain.

"Go ahead and run. Run from the monster."

"Loki, what will it take to make you realize that I love you for you, weather you're alabaster and jade or blue with ruby eyes."

The intricate markings that rose from his face were longing to be touched, Kari new that she would probably be frost bitten from just a single touch. Setting consequences aside she reached out and stroked his cheek. It was just cold, not painful, but a pleasant chill. Realizing that no harm was coming she straddled Loki's legs and traced the markings on his forehead; he leaned into her affectionate touch and closed his eyes, a soft smile forming at his lips.

"Kari!"

Thor's voice thundered through the garden, and the moment was lost. Loki's blue skin faded into a pale white and his eyes back to a magnificent shade of green. Thor approached the two and made his presence known once again.

"Kari, the Allfather demands your presence immediately."

She turned her head to meet Thor's gaze.

"If he demands it."

Just realizing that his brother was also present Thor's annoying big brother tendencies set in.

"I see the two love birds have reunited."

Loki rolled his eyes at the remark and sighed as Kari rose to her feet.

"Thor, brother, I should warn you that if any harm comes to her I will not hesitate to unleash a hellish wrath only comparable to Ragnarok."

First time speaking to Thor and he's already tossing threats around; typical Loki.

"I swear she will be protected, and you may want to make yourself more presentable for dinner. Welcome back little brother."

Offering Kari his hand she took it and looked back at Loki, giving him a loving look that assured she would be okay.

The walk to the Odin's study seemed to take forever and Kari grew anxious of her fate. Exile? Death? Imprisonment? The attentive guard opened the door at Thor's command and Kari solemnly walked in her head hung somewhat in a disgraced manner. Odin stood looking out the large window down at the courtyard where Lady Sif and the Warriors Three were sparring.

"Child, I know I have been... well, quite harsh and it is perfectly understandable if you refuse to forgive my actions; but everything has a reason."

Sheepishly Kari found her voice.

"That's also what Heimdall told me."

The faintest smile tugging at the corner of her mouth; the gatekeeper had always been a fatherly figure to her; as well as Odin for that matter.

"Yes; Heimdall is very wise. I called you here today because it was my old friend that informed me that the thong of Vartari that bound Loki's mouth was broken...I personally had an enchantment casted upon it, your love for my son, I seem to have underestimated it. Love is the only thing that could have broken the bond. I cannot punish you for loving, but I have reconsidered Loki's punishment. He will be free, under your supervision and under the condition that if Asgard is to go to war he will fight for us. Can you agree to these terms, Kari?"

Wait the man who made me sew my loves lips, then went on the command that someone inflict these wounds on both Loki and I is just letting him go? And essentially asking for my forgiveness? Kari's mind was going off the charts but all she could manage was a shocked yes.

She turned on her heel to leave but Odin spoke again.

"I will see you at the feast tonight Lady Kari, your best attire is requested. And please, make that boy comb his hair."

"You have my word."

A slight giggle escaped Kari's throat as she curtsied and dismissed herself from the Kings study. Thor was waiting outside the door, he never broke promises, he noticed the lightened mood she was in but did overstep his boundary with pestering questions. She took his arm and was returned safely to her room.

"We will see you tonight, until then. And Thor; thank you for never losing faith in Loki."


	7. Chapter 7

Opening the door Kari slipped in just in time to spot Loki emerging from the bathing room with a towel wrapped around his waist and wet hair clinging to his face, still unbrushed. Standing on tip toes Kari pecked him on the cheek, leaving the faded mark of her rose water lip stain on his pale face.

"Um, Loki it seems you've missed a spot."

"It's your fault woman."

A smirk threatened to form on Loki's lips.

"We can't have the Prince going to dinner like this."

Kari grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the bathroom. She turned on the water letting it run into the large sunk in tub before slowly undressing, her back still aching.

"Eir came by while you were with Odin; she left fresh bandages and said to be careful."

"I have no intention of being reckless, now if you'll help me remove this; I have a feast to prepare for."

Loki's fingers fumbled to remove the bandage; he was terrified of doing something to cause her pain. What lay underneath was eight red raised marks crisscrossing her delicate flesh, some scabbed over and others outlined in the colors of bruises. Stepping down into the water Kari braced herself for the impact that water would have on her back, lowering herself so the water hit her shoulders.

"Would you care to join?"

"If you insist."

There, that was the Loki she fell in love with. Witty and sly, always up to mischief; speaking of which his eyes twinkled with mischief as he joined Kari.

"I have glad tidings to tell you. Odin was not the slightest bit angered that I freed your mouth and he has reconsidered your sentence and you are free, as long as you are under my supervision and you keep the pranks to a minimum."

"Well that is...certainly surprising. But nonetheless I am overjoyed to not be treated as a caged animal."

Sinking back into Loki's open embrace, her heated back met the cool skin of his torso and an instant relief was provided.

"I wish we could just stay like this forever."

His arms snaked around her waist and he left a trail of kisses on Kari's shoulder. Time seemed to move slower in his arms. Kari finally decided to ask a burning question that was raised this morning. Loki's back seemed to be covered in scars, some even spanning to the stomach and chest. Twisting around to face him, her small hand traced designs on his exposed chest.

"Loki, where did you get these scars?"

She could feel his body tense below her; but she needed to know.

"When I um... fell fro..."

A knock at the door averted their attention and both Kari and Loki responded at the same time.

"What do you want?!"

Thor's voice boomed from behind the door.

"There is to be a dance tonight following dinner. I just wanted to inform you and wish that you will be present."

Kari looked at Loki then back at the door and gave a "yes, of course" response.

"We really must be getting ready now, and I expect your explanation for these," she pointed at one of many scars "when we return tonight."

"I suppose that's a deal, now you speak of preparing but here you are still lounging about. We can't have that."

He crept closer to Kari, inch by inch, she was cornered.

"Loki, I know that look. Loki, Loki no."

Her protests were pointless and she was scooped up in the arms of Mischief, removing both of them from the now cooling water. Kari loved the moments like this, playful and carefree but that could change very quickly with a war growing. Loki sat her down the vanity bench and began tending to her back.

When her wounds were clean and dressed again Loki went to find his armor. Kari also went to plunder through her wardrobe; certain pieces were out of the question all together, there was no way she would be able to stand a corset. She settled on a white dress that was styled like a toga; it would be comfortable.

Turning around Loki stood behind her, regally dressed in his armor although his hair was still unceremoniously unbrushed.

"Odin made me promise that you would comb your glorious locks. Go on then untangle the mess."

She couldn't help but giggle as he slumped in defeat tugging a comb through his ebony strands of hair.

"For Odin's sake, give me that."

Kari snatched the comb from his hands and pushed him down to a more manageable height, working the comb through his now long hair; which she had to admit was a good look. Moving to stand in front of him she pushed a loose strand back and lost herself running her hands through his luxuriously soft hair. Loki pushed her back on the bed and pressed his mouth to hers. His lips once soft were now obscured with scabs and would be permanently roughed by scars but Kari did not care, the sound of the clock chiming interrupted the moment and signaled that they should make their way to the dining hall. Kari stood and panic overtook her as she looked down and noticed her engagement ring was missing, not once had she taken it off since received it and now it was gone.

"Loki, my ring. It's...it's gone."

"My dear, do not fret. We will find it, I promise."

"Says the Silvertongue of Asgard."

She knew he wouldn't break a promise he had made to her but she never passed up an opportunity to playfully poke at his title.

"Now love, let us go, I do not think it would be proper for us to be late."

Kari huffed and took Loki's hand and they walked to the main dining hall in silence. Chatters grew louder as the neared closer. The large golden doors help open by two guards, every seat at the table was full except two. Their entrance went unnoticed to most but Frigga smiled when she saw her son walk in. Across the table sat Thor and Sif; who looked rather annoyed as she glared at Loki. Needless to say Loki and Sif were not on the best terms. They had made it through dinner without Loki killing anyone or pulling any pranks. Odin stood at the head of the table and announced that everyone was welcome to say for the dance to immediately follow, there would be endless wine and mead and music.

The ballroom grew crowded as more people flooded in, the orchestra growing evermore quite. Their beautiful scores muffled by the drunken laughs of the majority of people. In the middle of the room stood, or rather danced Loki and Kari, bodies pressed together swaying back and forth consensually not a care in the universe. At that moment it was like she never lost Loki and all of Asgard did not hate him, bittersweet reminder of the past.

As the night progressed the guests grew more drunk and stumbled around the floor. Loki and Kari grew tired of dancing and mindless crowd of which Thor was one. Loki pulled Kari out of the ballroom and down multiple halls until they arrived in a wing of the palace she had never been. The large door before them was locked with magic; a simple gesture and it opened to reveal a place even Kari thought to be myth, Frigga's personal garden. Much larger than the palace gardens and filled with even more exotic blooms.

Instinctively their fingers intertwined and Loki lead the way, strolling through the scenery whose beauty was only exemplified by the moonlight. Before them was a large fountain, pristine water reflecting everything above it. Sitting on the edge Kari touched one finger to the water causing ripples to spread across surface making it seem the night sky was also rippling. Her reflection became clear, and next to her was Loki, the two to them stated at the mirrored image smiling back at them.

Removing himself from the edge of the fountain he took Kari's hand and lowered himself to one knee. It was déjà vu; he had done this before but the butterflies inside her stomach returned.

"I only feel that it is appropriate to do this again considering I am no longer the same man that asked you before. Kari, can you take me as I am; a broken man and love me? Will you be my wife in marriage?"

"My answer is yes, and will always be yes. I love you."

In Loki's palm was her ring, a delicate silver band that was casted into a vine and laced with emeralds and diamonds. He placed it back where it belonged, on Kari's hand. Joining him on the ground their lips met, it was still an unusual sensation of roughness coming from his lips but nothing unpleasant. Breaking the kiss in need of air, Kari looked to Loki;

"You had my ring all along didn't you?"

He simply nodded and a satisfactory smirk formed on his lips which were looking very tantalizing again.

The night air was bone chilling, Kari's small form and exposed shoulders shivered. As she leaned back against Loki's chest he wrapped his cape around her, content with the moment knowing that someone loved him unconditionally, even if he was a monster.

"Loki?"

"Yes, love?"

"Why don't we go back to our room; sit in front of the fireplace to rid ourselves of the chilling night air?"

"Of course. That sounds delightful."

Kari was ready to stand and walk back up to their chamber but Loki's grasp around her waist tightened as a green mist surrounded them. When the mist cleared they were sitting, leaned back on the couch on a fur rug in front of the lit fireplace. The soft glow of the flames enhancing the way Loki's features stood out, chiseled cheekbones, thin lips and earthy green eyes that danced with the reflection of flames. Not much needed to be said and the warmth of the fire spread through Kari's veins; but Loki remained slightly chilled.

"Just because I have the blood of a Frost Giant shouldn't suggest that I cannot keep you warm."

"I never doubted you to begin with."

She smiled and laid her head on his chest, still clothed with leather and metal. Mindlessly Kari began tracing the designs imprinted into the metal of his armor.

"You should get your rest, we don't need you being exhausted for the meeting tomorrow."

"Umhmm, well you're going to be there too so do not get too excited."

"To bed it is."

Kari stood and quickly slipped out of her evening wear into the black silk night dress, all the while Loki was fumbling over the multiple straps of his complex armor.

"Does the prince need help?"

Kari asked with a hint of added sarcasm.

"It would be appreciated."

Slowly the layers were removed until his bare chest was revealed; pale as ever but now disfigured with scars. Kari pushed the thoughts racing through her mind aside and slipped under the sheets into the large bed. Soon Loki joined her in the sea of fabric, she pressed her hands to his toned yet slender chest and nuzzled her face under his chin, long arms encircled her and together they fell into a seemingly dreamless slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

He was back in the hands of him; experiencing the pain of torture he had become accustomed too. Only one thing convinced him to fight through the endless hours of unmerciful brutality that Thanos offered to him. The one thing that kept Loki going was Kari. Blood dripped down his side and he could feel heat coming from somewhere, burning his skin with immeasurable pain. His head now spun and blackness began to engulf him but not before Thanos' voice imprinted words into his memory.

"Bring me the tesseract, Laufeyson. And I shall give you Midgard in return. But if you refuse, everything dear to you will be ripped away and destroyed and all you will be able to do us watch."

"You have failed me, Laufeyson."

Loki woke up sweating and nearly convulsing and tears streaming down his face. Kari bolted up within seconds, shaking him by the shoulders, coaxing him to wake up.

"Loki, it's just a dream. Please wake up. Everything's alright."

"Kari? Are you harmed?"

"No, but I am worried about you. Are you okay?"

He held onto Kari like his life depended on it. Now he knew that not only was he in danger but so was Kari. Thanos would find a way to break him once more.

"It was just a dream, a nightmare; it felt so real though. I swear I will protect you with every breath inside of me."

"Wait... Protect me from what? Loki, what you are not telling me."

"You wanted an explanation for these scars right?"

His voice had a certain bitterness to it that came as a surprise. Kari bit her lip and hesitantly nodded. She needed to know and he needed to get whatever was plaguing him off his chest.

"Loki, you're starting to frighten me. What happened? What's going to happen?"

He seemed reluctant to begin his story, mindlessly taking Kari's hand and tracing circles in her feeble palm; finally when he spoke his voice trembled with fear and remorse. Something Kari had never seen in him before.

"When I fell from the Bifrost after mine and Thor's little...incident, I was sucked into an abyss falling for what seemed years until I was pulled into a realm that Asgard did not know existed. I quickly found out that it was a place worse than Hel itself, dark and vast nothingness. It was home to the Chitauri led by Thanos the embodiment of evil. I tried to be strong, I really did try. Every day for who knows how long they would twist my past, somehow he knew everything about me, when I would still refuse to do their bidding it was worse than pain. I would have gladly welcomed death but the thought of you kept me alive, every day the torture grew worse; heat and tearing of my own flesh. The day I gave in was the day they threatened to harm you. Kari, I would sacrifice my beating heart before I lose you. Finally he managed to twist my anger towards Thor and Odin into hatred, I was blinded by hatred, and my actions were not of my own will. When I think about it, the lives I've taken and ruined, I deserve to die, alone and unloved like the monster I am. You deserve better than me, you truly do. When I was smashed into the ground by the green Midgardian monster it shook off the control Thanos had on me and I gladly surrendered to the team that called themselves the Avengers. Now nightmares haunt me and they feel so real, and now it seems that he is hunting for me because I failed at bringing him the tesseract. It scares me, Kari, the thought of losing you, seeing you ripped away from me while all I can do is stand by and watch."

Kari knew that ever word he spoke was true, she could see right through any lie that Loki told, but he spoke the truth, a sad truth. He was tortured, brutally and she was who gave him a purpose to struggle on. And now he sat before her a broken soul, deeming himself unworthy of her love. Her eyes told him the things she was unable to voice and without a second though she closed the gap between their lips, sealing their love with a kiss. She ran her fingers along the scars that marked his torso, the reminders of his darkest days. Gathering her composure she spoke softly,

"You are more than worthy of my love. And I will continue to tell you this until it gets through your thick skull... Loki Laufeyson, I love you."

No other words were voiced but Loki held Kari closer to him than ever before while he tried once more to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

One whole week passed; there was nothing that could be done to prevent war with Svartalfheim. It was inevitable, preparations were being made for battle, the atmosphere had a solemn feel to it; this battle, the oncoming war was going to be pricey for both sides. Training continuous; everyday Kari and Sif would practice their swordsmanship and Loki would help her strengthen the magical abilities within her. Training was over for the day, at last; the moons were rising and tomorrow the war against darkness would commence.

"Kari, let us be wed in spirit tonight. Our fates are uncertain but before all... All this tears us apart I want it to be known that I am yours. And if fate wills that we make it through tomorrow we shall have a proper ceremony."

"Do not speak like that; I, you, we are going to make it. Have no doubts about our survival. But I do agree, tomorrow we shall fight as husband and wife."

Together they strolled through the gardens still in the armor from the hours of training. The moonlight reflected off of Kari's silver chest plate giving her a glow that exemplified her godly beauty even further. Standing under the oldest ash tree in the garden, Loki took Kari's hands and placed his palms to the back of her delicate hands.

"This is tradition you know, well usually there is a large ceremony to account for witnesses and a feast and of course we are defying many commands by doing this without informing Odin and receiving his blessing; I've never been known to follow the rules now have I?...but this will bond us as husband and wife."

In their hands a flame sprung to life; flickering at first but it steadily became stronger and consistent. It was not hot to the touch nor did it emit a large sum of heat; but it marked that two lovers, two individuals had just become one. Kari looked down at their hands in amazement and back up to Loki, whose piercing green eyes were full of love and uncertainty at the same time.

Thor bounded out from behind the tree and playfully mocked:

"You may now kiss the bride."

"Thooorrrr," Loki groaned somewhat frustrated. "Can you keep your big mouth shut brother? This does not make it to mother and father until we speak of it."

"Of course, you have my word brother."

And with that he turned leaving the newlyweds alone once more.

"Oh dear Husband, I do believe Thor was right. It is time to kiss your bri..."

She was interrupted by Loki's lips crashing into hers. Kari wrapped her arms around his neck pulling her deeper into the kiss. They would have stayed like that for an eternity if it was not for the necessity that is air. Loki took Kari's hand and pulled her with him to stand closer to the trunk of the tree that they stood under; pulling out a small dagger he began carving their names in runes into the bark. When he was done, stepping back to see his work Kari stood on tip toes before pecking him on the lips once more.

"I suppose we should retire for the night."

"I wish we could just run away, from the problems of this realm and the war that is to be waged."

The conversation continued as the couple walked hand in hand back to their chambers. Nothing could truly prepare them for tomorrow or for that fact the rest of the night.

"Loki, I am scared. I'm terrified of losing the ones I love."

Thor burst through the doors and called Loki out in his "you little shit" tone of voice.

"Balder has given us reason to believe you have had contact with the enemy. Father has warranted that your imprisonment be reinstated. Guards."

The silver tongue of Asgard was left speechless; Kari spoke to Thor as the guards placed Loki in shackles once more.

"Thor; I swear to you he has done nothing, Loki has been with me. Please Thor don't do this."

"Kari; my release relies on my cooperation, don't do anything stupid my darling."

Thor looked down at Kari, someone he had long regarded as a sister and admired for her conviction and passion.

"Kari will you do something for me? I promise to keep him unharmed for your sake."

"What does this favor in tell?"

"I need you to go to Midgard tonight and collect someone who is very dear to me, her name is Jane Foster; and her relation to me puts her life in danger which I will not stand for."

"Of course, but before I go can I have a minute with Loki...alone."

The guards and Thor stepped outside their room, but something told Kari that they weren't entirely alone with the God of Thunder attempting to eavesdrop at the door.

"You're crazy to go willingly to Midgard, but promise me you'll be safe."

"No intention of being reckless."

"Oh and Kari; avoid the group that calls themselves the Avengers as well as SHIELD, they are not the most pleasant bunch, personal experience."

"Noted, now how about a good luck kiss?"

She didn't have to wait for a response because Loki raised his manacled arms over her head pulling her close planting a kiss on her delicate lips. Thor impatiently knocked on the large golden door signaling that their time was up. The Golden Prince entered once more motioning for the guards to take Loki to his awaiting prison cell once again. As the guards marched down the hall, Loki in tow he called out to Kari.

"Do not fret over me love, I can handle myself."

Please for the love of Odin don't let him do anything he'll regret, was her thought when Thor interrupted. He seemed to do a great job of interrupting her.

"I'll come by in fifteen to take you to the Bifrost. I hope you are not too angered at me Lady Kari."

Once more she was alone, in solitude just her thoughts and memories to provide company. Sighing she opened the cabinet containing her battle armor; changing from training attire to that fit to die in fighting for her home. It shone in the moonlight; making the golden accents glow and the green look earthier. Her long brown hair was down in natural curls; and her small stature concealed the daggers expertly placed in her armor. Gripping the railing of the balcony she looked down at her hand, engagement ring still in place and smiled. Knocking rang throughout the room and she knew it was time. After tomorrow nothing would be the same.

The only sound in the hall was Kari's boots clicking against the marble floor. Thor did not speak; he was frightened though he tried not to show it. In less than five minutes the two made it to the observatory at the end of the Bifrost; Heimdall stood watching the distant worlds. "When you have completed your task just call for me and I will open the Bifrost to you, but know if your return further threatens the safety of Asgard I will uphold my sworn oath and you will be left on Midgard."

Kari nodded and quickly gave the gatekeeper a hug as well as Thor. "Good Luck, child."

Traveling through the Bifrost was a sensation one could never become accustomed to. The feeling of being sucked into space, bright colors surrounding your vision and a large amount of energy pulsing through your veins. It was terrifying and powerful at the same time.


	10. Chapter 10

The ground rushed up to meet Kari as she landed on her bum with a thud. Jane Foster was her target, make sure she was safe and bring her back to Asgard to stay under our observation. A mortal coming to Asgard! Well there has to be a first for everything I suppose she told herself standing up from the hard surface.

"Director Fury, we just confirmed an atmospheric disturbance similar to the one in New Mexico, but in London. Was Thor coming?" Agent Hill delivered the news.

"Have the Avengers on standby and get people on the scene; I'm getting real tired of this Asgardian bullshit. They could at least send a warning before popping in on MY planet unannounced."

"Yes, sir. Coulson and Barton are in the area I'll have them on it immediately."

Kari aimlessly wondered the streets looking for the planetarium were this mortal, Jane Foster was working. She got a lot of stares from people, but she didn't quite comprehend why. In her eyes it was them that were funny looking. The building was now in sight, but obstructing her path was a man in a strange uniform with an archer's equipment and one in a suit, the older spoke.

"Hi, Agent Coulson of SHIELD. This is Agent Barton also with SHIELD I'm assuming you are another Asgardian?"

"Son of Coul, I am Kari. Sent by Thor to visit the mortal Jane Foster. Her life may be in danger."

The second man spoke up sounding displeased with Kari's purpose.

"I think Director Fury would like to ask a few questions, because you look awfully familiar to our favorite little Asgardian."

"I swear I mean no harm to your people."

Coulson spoke up trying to ease tensions.

"Your intentions seem innocent but we still need to ask you a few questions back at base."

This was not going as smooth as Kari wanted. Just the people Loki told her to avoid and now they basically held her captive in this carriage that looked like a giant flying metal bird.

"What is this strange little flashing contraption?"

Kari asked, touching the glassy surface warmed by the light.

The man who called himself Hawkeye spoke up amused at her question.

"It's a light bulb, powered by electricity."

"You Midgardians have such strange inventions."

Coulson talked into a glowing prism held to his ear to a man not even on this thing they called a plane.

"Boss, we're about five minutes out from base. The Asgardian came without resistance; she's definitely not Thor or Loki."

**Kari P.O.V**

The metal bird landed and finally spat us out onto an ugly floating ship. Immediately armed guards, surrounded on all sides escorting me to Odin knows where. Walking down a long corridor there was a brightly lit cell in what appeared to be a holding area. Soon it dawned on me that it was more like a cage, for an animal or a monster; surly this SHIELD would not be so quick to judge. The door slip open and one soldier took it upon himself to make sure I made it in the cell rather quickly by shoving me through the opening, causing my armor to clank against the floor when I stumbled forward.

"Is this how you treat the innocent?"

I called at them was the made their way back down the hall. Over the faint growl of the engines all I heard was "The director will be in to question you shortly." Loki was right; these people weren't the most pleasant people. The glass cell had an eerie feel that was all too familiar; it reminded me of the prison cell back on Asgard that they were going to let my Loki rot in. Slowly my thoughts began to drift off; I was back in Asgard, Loki and I were children and Frigga was trying her best to help myself bring out the small amount of magic I was born with. If only it were still like that, before Thor was banished, before everyone thought Loki had died. My reminiscent thoughts were interrupted by a man, wearing all black; he actually looked rather formidable to be a Midgardian and his leather eye patch added the final touch to his in charge look and persona.

"Who are you and why are you on my planet?"

"I am Kari of Asgard; I come to just to ensure the safety of Jane Foster on the behalf of Thor."

"You speak of Thor but you sure do look like you're on the enemy's side."

"I swear I mean your people no harm, my realm is on the brink of war with a dark force and Midgard may very well be in danger too. Just give me a chance to prove my title as the Goddess of Truth; here me out on the quest."

A woman walked up behind this Fury and said something too low to be audible through the glass of the cell.

"Our little meeting; isn't over yet. I'm going to let you out, one condition. If you do anything to raise suspicion your ass comes right back here and you take to fastest way back to land, in a steel cage. Agent Hill escort Misses Asgard to the common area for supervision by the Avengers."

Well this was going perfectly; not only have I managed to get involved with SHIELD but now it seems my promise to remain safe is on shaky ground. Loki, if you're somehow listening or watching; I've managed to do the one thing you told me not to. Agent Hill and I walked in silence down multiple corridors until we arrived at the common area where she abruptly left me after a short introduction.

"Tony Stark and you sweet cheeks have caused quite the buzz around this place."

"Stark don't harass the girl; you are already forgetting that she's not just another human plaything."

"Well Capsicle, has someone told you chivalry is dead. Plus even gods can't resist this."

Choosing to block out the bickering men, the only other female in the room found a conversation with me. The fiery red-head introduced herself as Natasha.

"Are they always like this?"

"You get used to it; Fury has informed me that he can't get a read on you. I see why now. You are dressed a lot like Loki."

The way she said his name was full of hatred and venom. It came as a surprise but then again he hadn't really made friends while he was here.

"Kari; this is Dr. Banner, Barton and those two are Tony Stark and Steve Rodgers."

"Hello, I suppose you aren't quite fond of my presence yet."

"Only your actions will prove whose side you're on." Barton mumbled under his breath. The tension in the room was growing and I began fiddling with my ring unconsciously. Stark took notice, I was about to be caught, if you could call loving the enemy that.

"So who's the lucky guy, or god?"

"Loki."

"I'm sorry, but it sounded like you said Loki. Rock of Ages sure didn't seem lovable last time we met." Tony's voice clearly laced with sarcasm, while Banner could hardly keep a straight face.

It seems like I had just made enemies with every single one of them. This was becoming disastrous. Damn.

"I was to be wed before he sought war, before he was blinded by hatred, before his fall from glory. And I still love him but that does not mean I agree with his reasoning or actions against your people. The man that came to your world wasn't my Loki, and he's already changing."

"That was all very touching but now it makes your motives even more questionable. Tell me what his punishment was?" Barton was cold; something had changed him.

I took a gulp of air trying not to remember what I had done, but maybe it could help prove that my intentions are not ill suited to these mortals.

"He...he had his lips sewn shut, and was thrown in a cell to rot."

Obliviously torturous punishment was not common on Midgard anymore by the cringing look on Steve and Tony's faces.

Natasha was paging someone.

"Director, the status quo has changed. She has ties with Loki."


	11. Chapter 11

Kari was helpless at the moment; either she could break herself put with force, then she would definitely be classified as a hostile or stay and allow SHIELD to do with her as they see fit. The latter seemed to be the more respectable decision. So just like that the Goddess of Truth found herself being drug to a new location on the helicarrier, apparently for further investigation.

The room was small, metal walls and floor with a dim light bulb hanging by a thread from the silver ceiling. Kari was forced in a chair, her wrists tied to the armrests and placed in front of a bleak table; an empty chair sat across the table from her. Soon the assassin entered the room, seating herself across from Kari, her voice full of venom and authority.

"I don't know what all your little ball of lovable sunshine has told you about his escapade here but he didn't leave on the best of terms. Now your full cooperation will make this go a lot smoother for us and less painful for you. Now I'll ask nicely once. What is Loki planning?"

These people were never going to believe her.

"He is planning nothing! How much damage can do locked in an Asgardian prison cell that restrains his powers? Loki has no intentions of conquering any realm, especially Midgard after what happened as of last. I swear to you he is planning nothing."

Kari spoke truthfully, her voice did not quake nor did she stutter. The Widow saw the signs of the truth but was not satisfied with it; she sought revenge for what Loki had done to Clint and what better way to do that than hurt the one thing Loki loved.

"This may have to get a little nasty."

Armed guards brought a steel container filled with iced water, slamming it on the floor in front of Kari's chair.

"Do you think that the Goddess of Truth would speak lies that could endanger the safety of an entire realm? I may be engaged to the Silvertongue of Asgard but I assure you that I have not acquired the habit of lying."

Natasha let her hand extend to slap Kari square in the face. "Why do you continue to defend him? He is a monster! Now spill the truth and this will all be over."

"I have spoken the truth and will not go back on my word."

The two guards stationed by the door walked over and removed the restraints from her arms but quickly bound her hands behind her back, pushing her knees to meet to the metal floor. The hot headed assassin towered over Kari in her current position and without a warning her head was pushed beneath the surface of the ice water. The temperature shock caused Kari to gasp, inhaling the cold liquid, already filling it her lungs like needles. After what like minutes she was yanked back up by the hair to have a moment's breath of air before she met the water again, this time longer than the first. Finally she could breathe air and coughed up the water in her throat.

"Change your mind about telling the truth Asgardian?"

"Never." It came out as a hoarse whisper that was quaking from the cold.

The plunge was suffocating, the sensation of drowning frightening, they must have left her under a second too long because darkness crept in. The last thing Kari thought to herself was what her final words to Loki would be. I love you.

She swore she was gone, but when she woke up it was to find herself strapped to a medical examination table. The man who identified himself as Steve stood close to the table. Kari flinched away from him, scared. In a soft voice he apologized for the extreme measures that had been used then left. Too soon though the Widow returned with a menacing look that spelled out pain for her target.

"I have orders from the council to use whatever means necessary to extract the truth." she pulled out a razor blade and moved closer to the goddess strapped to the metal table, her powers still weak. "Do you have anything to say?"

"Nothing, I have not already spoken."

"Well this is going to be fun."

Kari's now least favorite person clamped her hand down on pale flesh, soon a blade dug deeply into her arm leaving jagged tears in her skin. Kari could not find the will to scream but her body writhed in pain as hot tears fell from her eyes. What had she done to deserve this? When the woman was done she stood back and admired her work before walking out the door. Finally Kari willed herself to look at the arm now covered in blood. In messy and careless cuts was the word LIAR. Even with her healing abilities it would be scarred into her skin, much like the lash marks that remained on her back. She did scream then and the tears would no longer come, what choice did he have but to lay there until one of them would come back? Kari allowed herself to rest her eyes, the throbbing pain in her arm eased with sleep but small amounts of blood still seeped out pooling beneath her forearm.

Her ice grey eyes shot open when she felt a hand wrap around her wounded flesh. What she saw made her question her sanity. Loki couldn't possibly be there. Could he?

"Loki?"

"Shh, darling. It's my turn to save you."

Gentle fingers undid the binding that held her in place.

"Loki, promise me you will not seek revenge for what they have done."

"For you my love, anything."

For a few minutes he cradled her in his arms, before the sound of footsteps and voices could be heard coming from the opposite side of the closed door. When the door opened it was Steve, they only one who seemed to remotely care. Loki's head shot up to see the Captain's face, etched into it was something of disbelief, seeing the man god that tried to take over the world on the verge of tears because of the harm that had befallen Kari. After a silent minute all Rodgers could choke out was his name. "L-Loki?"


	12. Chapter 12

Slowly Steve closed the door behind him, making no attempt to signal guards or even put up a fight for that matter, softly he spoke. "How is she?"

"I have been better, a lot better actually; but I am well." Her voice was faint as she responded and Loki's protective hold on her grew tenfold hearing Kari sound so strained.

"She will be well; I have come to take her home; to Asgard. If you have any objections I suggest you keep them to yourself, soldier."

Why would this mortal care so much for her anyway, he thought bitterly. Detecting the seriousness of the matter and the fact that Loki could practically kill everyone on the helicarrier with ease aside from the Hulk, Steve decided it was in his and Kari's best interest not to resist.

"Actually, I want to help. S.H.I.E.L.D's methods have become more radical; she wasn't supposed to be harmed, but..."

"But when you found out that she was close to me the situation called for more extreme measures."

Steve lowered his gaze to the nearly unconscious goddess' body that Loki clung to, caressing her small hand, a loving look in his eyes. Loki, of all the people actually had a heart. Sadly he nodded his head.

"Look, I'm sorry for what happened; now I can help you two get out off hear...My god listen to me; wanting to help Loki escape, how ironic."

"I'm listening." was all Loki had to say. There was indeed irony in the situation before them.

"I can pilot a Quinjet to the Bifrost site and you two can be on your way; I'll look out for Jane Foster and you can give Thor my word."

Kari stirred in Loki's arms, clutching the material of his attire the best she could. Steve spoke up; calling the shots about their impulsive escape plan.

"Not many people are awake at this hour, but the security cameras could pose an issue. Once we get on deck, it's pretty much an all clear." Loki nodded in agreement, taking orders surprisingly well. "You think you can whip up some type of invisibility thing until we make it on deck."

As the Captain was speaking Loki gathered all the magic he had after the journey in the Bifrost to cloak the two of them in invisibility.

"Let us begin."

"Right, follow me; stay close."

The winding corridors all looked the same; drab silver metal that cast your reflection all around. Nothing would ever compare to the golden grandeur of Asgard. There was less than five guards in all the halls; the helicarrier was essentially dead at this hour, perfect for their little escape plan.

Loki's magic was strained; by the time they reached the deck his spell could no longer conceal them. He hated feeling weak, especially when Kari needed him the most.

"Quick, over here this one is our ride."

The Quinjet was fired up within seconds, the takeoff was smooth. Sitting in the back area Loki realized the eerily familiar setting. Less than a month ago he was in this position for his idiotic attempt to claim Midgard. His memories were interrupted by Steve. "We're about three hours out from our target site." The plane integrated with JARVIS switched autopilot on allowing him to move to sit across from Loki. The silence had an uneasy feeling of tension, but now wherever Loki was there always seemed to be unnerving tension. Rodgers observed the two, how Loki held Kari in his arms like the most delicate flower; the total shift in his demeanor since their last meeting. She was beautiful; long brown hairs, porcelain skin that defined innocence and now resting she looked more like an angel who had fallen into the hands of the devil than a powerful goddess. Loki's gaze shifted up to look at the man assisting them, someone who he had deemed an enemy, as he asked a simple question.

"You really do love her, don't you?"

Loki shifted his green eyes to focus back in on Kari's angelic face as he pondered a response, his true feelings.

"Love? Love is an understatement. I cannot live without her. She's my everything, the only reason I have left to live. What is it that you mortals say? She's my better half; well she's that and so much more. I would gladly die for her, for she truly does deserve better. But if that's what mortals define love as then yes. I love her with all my heart."

He had not expected to be this honest, and truly Steve was shocked to hear words like that come out of the God of Lies mouth. Kari was conscious enough to hear what Loki had just confessed and her heart screamed back the words.

"We once joked about people like you not being capable of loving or being loved, but we were wrong. Love is a strong force and you two have it; the making of fairy tales."

Loki or Cap didn't exchange many other words for the remainder of the trip, but seeing a love like that made him think of Peggy and how much he missed her, she was quite possibly the love of his life. JARVIS snapped him back to reality when he announced they were only fifteen minutes out from the New Mexico site. He shot Loki a look that told him to try and wake Kari up, their "adventure" on Midgard was coming to a close, but tomorrow a new one would begin.

"My love, open your eyes. You need to wake darling. We're going home."

Groggily she opened an eye, peering up into electric green eyes. Her other eye popped opened to look at her husband, her rescuer. Could she still be delusional? Was he really there? Or was this the effects of the injections they had given her at some point? If this was a dream it sure felt real. "Loki?" she questioned softly, extending a shaking hand to his cheek. He was there in the flesh, holding her hand against his face where she had so gingerly placed it.

"I'm here darling, you're safe now."

A bump signaled that they had landed in the desert, the main site of Bifrost travel. The Captain lowered the back door of the plane; he walked up wearing his ridiculous red, white and blue uniform.

"I really do hate to break up the love birds, but we're here."

The night air had a certain chill to it, the vast emptiness somewhat similar to that of Jotunheim. A few yards from the plane was an intricate design pressed permanently into the ground, the only thing capable of such occurrences was indeed the Bifrost. Loki stepped into the circle before looking at Steve and giving him sincere thanks. Kari did the same, but gave him a light peck on the cheek causing a light pink blush to form.

"Thank you Steve, truly I am grateful or your help."

"Not a problem ma'am."

Kari stood by Loki's side, taking his hand and intertwining it with hers.

"Heimdall, open the Bifrost."

Within seconds a beam of light with the colors of the rainbow engulfed the two, pulling their bodies to the heavens. Steve looked up to the sky, now back to normal and simply thought to himself. '80 years ago and I would think I was mad.'


	13. Chapter 13

Asgard, home. In all its golden glory, warriors stood at their posts waiting. Waiting to die for the Realm Eternal if need be. The Bifrost powered down to reveal Kari heavily leaning upon Loki, there was poison running through her veins from her stay with S.H.I.E.L.D.

"My Prince, it would be wise to take her to the healers right away." Heimdall's rich voice echoed off the golden walls.

"That is my intention, thank you for watching over her."

And with that they vanished from the observatory to the healers' wing of the palace. Loki was impatient, he needed Kari, and he needed her well again. Eir saw the Prince's desperation and led them to an empty healers bed.

"Bless this poor girl for putting up with you. What do you know of her condition?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D thought it necessary to harm her. Physically it's just bruises and that on her arm, she didn't say anything else. Just please Eir, help her, she did not do anything to deserve this."

"Loki, leave her with me for remainder of the day, comeback tonight."

Reluctantly Loki agreed and left.

"Kari, Kari; what in Odin's name am I going to do with you?"

Kari was barely aware of her surroundings but could make out the round face of the woman who had healed her so many times.

"Eir?" her voice sounded foreign, a pained and hoarse whisper.

"Hush now, you need to rest dear."

Eir gently placed her thumbs on the temples of Kari's forehead and allowed the restful sleep she needed to come. Pleasant memories of her past flooded though her mind.

_It was the night of Thor's name day celebration, everybody in Asgard was welcomed to come and feast for the Prince who was coming of age. Kari slipped into her finest attire for the evening; her parents were low officials in the council and wanted the best for their daughter. She was eighteen by Midgardian standards, the same age as the youngest prince. Her mother was ready for grandchildren and encouraged Kari to socialize with the young men at these events. "Remember sweetheart, you are of courting age now. Keep your eyes open and dance the night away; you just might meet your future husband." _

_"Of course Mother, but selling me off like this isn't what I want." Kari replied honestly while wiping off the excess makeup her mother had caked onto her face. "Just let me be myself mother, in my position could I not just marry for love?"_

_"You've been reading those childish tales again haven't you?"_

_The largest ballroom of the palace was filled with people of all ages and ranks. Being pushed into situations like these was not ideal so naturally Kari found a corner to seclude herself in while sipping at the cup of spiced cider she had. Two glasses later and four passed up chances to dance with young men that were surely charming; a pale figure joined her on the bench she had become accustomed to. _

_"What is a maiden such as yourself doing all alone at such an event?" _

_Kari barely gave the boy a second glance before replying._

_"One might ask the same of you? Why do you seclude yourself from the crowd? Surely you could have found someone to woo by now."_

_He gave off an intoxicating chuckle; this girl was interesting; she had guts to talk to a prince in such a manner. _

_"Perhaps I just haven't found the right partner yet. Would the fairest lady at the ball care to dance?" _

_He stood before the young lady hands extended his hand while slightly bowing. _

_"Flattery will get you nowhere, but if you insist I supposed one dance shan't kill me." _

_Kari's dress floated behind her as this mystery man took her to join the diminishing crowd at the center of the room. She finally got a good look at him. He was tall; Kari barely came to his chin. Green eyes that could pierce the soul and pale skin, he was quite handsome and only could grow more attractive in time. How could she have not seen it before? She was dancing with Loki, the youngest Prince; and to think she spoke to him in such a disrespectful tone. _

_"Loki?" she asked in an inquisitive voice. _

_"That is my name, it seems you know me but I have yet to have the honor to know the name that belongs to my dancing partner." _

_He had a way with words, eloquently spoken and could make any girl swoon. _

_"Kari...and I wish to apologize for my choice in words earlier I was unaware of my royal company." _

_He waved it off and continued to sway their bodies back and forth to the music. _

_"If you had known of my position would that have changed your words?"_

_"Well no, but I may have not have said it in such a tone." _

_His smile was charming and slowly Kari could feel herself warming up to his presence. A few more minutes passed of dancing closely together. Kari's small hands rested on his shoulders while Loki's rested precariously on her waist careful not to touch the skin exposed by the cutouts in her dress. She couldn't lie the dancing was nice, especially when you caught the attention of a prince. Loki leant down and whispered into Kari's ear. _

_"The party grows old; could I take you on a walk though the gardens?" _

_"It would be my pleasure to accompany you."_

_The winding halls gave way to a beautiful garden, the flowers lit by moonlight and the faint glow of torches. Kari strolled ahead, taking in the fragrance and sight of each bloom. Loki chuckled at the girls antics. _

_"Loki! This place is amazing." _

_"And your beauty puts evens the most exotic blooms to shame." _

_A light blush crept up Kari's cheeks at his words; she was used to flattery but not in this manner. _

_"Would you care for one more dance?" _

_The music from the ballroom did not carry into the gardens, yet the two danced. Swaying back and forth, much closer than the dance they shared surrounded by people. Eventually Kari's hands were placed on the nape of Loki's neck, his on her waist. Everything just felt so right; the heat of the moment overtook them, Loki crooked his head down only to find that Kari's was there to meet his halfway. Then they're lips touched, cautious at first but then more unguarded. As soon as their lips meet Kari could feel a spark running through her veins and when they pulled away the look in Loki's eyes told her that he had felt it too. _

_"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."_

_"Shh, it's quite alright Kari."_

_Loki placed a finger under her chin and once more bent downward stealing a second kiss. It lasted a little longer and Kari could feel herself melting in his arms. _

_"I should be getting home it's getting rather late." _

_"Would you allow me to escort you home?" _

_Kari nodded and took the arm he offered, as they strolled down the halls and out into the streets surrounding the palace. They came to a cottage, the windows glowed with warmth and smoke drifted into the night air._

_"Well this is it, home sweet home." turning to face Loki she continued, walking to the doorstep "thank you for a lovely evening." _

_She turned to enter her home when Loki asked "Can I see you again?"_

_Kari smiled and replied "I do not see why not." _

_"Until then my Lady." Loki took her hand and placed a kiss upon her knuckles before turning away and strolling back toward the palace. _

_When Kari shut the door behind her she leaned against it and let out a sigh. Her mother who had been watching them through a window smiled at her daughter. "Did you enjoy yourself?" _

_Kari looked down at the wooden floor and smiled cheekily while a blush overtook her "I did, and I think I may have found my prince as well."_

Dusk came all too slowly for Loki who was anxious to know of Kari's well being. He made his way back to the room he had left so many hours ago, leaving the sanctuary of his room. Thor's voice immediately rung out in the hall.

"Brother, I am sorry. I should have never put Lady Kari in that position, I thought my allies were above harming an innocent."

Loki strolled on through the hall his mind on one thing, coldly he responded to Thor's words while pushing past the blonde haired god.

"Well obviously you thought wrong."

Loki sulked his back to the healers' wing and immediately felt a rush of relief when he saw Kari sitting up on the healers bed. A glow had returned to her skin and a smile returned to her face as she saw Loki walk over to her. He leaned down to place a kiss to her forehead but Kari lifted her head so his lips crashed onto hers, tugging him onto the small bed with her.

"Do you remember the night we met?"

"How could I forget the night I met the love of my life?"

With that she wrapped her arms around him pulling him into a tight embrace, her head resting on his shoulder. In his ear she delicately whispered:

"Loki, I love you."


	14. Chapter 14

"And I you."

Kari smiled and felt herself melt even further into his embrace.

"Eir said I should be well enough in the morn to leave, the bruises have nearly disappeared under her care but..."

Kari's voice shook as she looked down at her arm; nasty scabs still rose from her flesh in the form of the word Liar.

"but this will scar, Eir has tried everything; I...I.."

"Darling, everyone in Asgard knows you are not what that says, and I will continue to love you no matter the scars you have."

Kari choked back her tears while Loki spoke but when he raised her forearm to his lips and placed a line of kisses on the irritated flesh; she could no longer keep her composure and tears swelled in her eyes. Smoothing Kari's tousled hair down, Loki did his best to comfort and soothe her. Gently laying her back down Loki positioned himself beside Kari, holding her close, unknowingly letting sleep over take them both.

Morning came and Eir quickly shooed Loki out of the room to give Kari a final word before her release.

"Kari, you are good as new; take care of yourself and keep Loki out of trouble."

A large grin spread over Kari's features.

"I can make no promises on that, after all he is the God of Mischief... Eir thank you, I don't know what I would do without you."

"Anytime dearie; now let's not keep the prince waiting."

Kari smiled and hopped off the bed, giving Eir a short hug before going to join her prince.

Loki was standing in the wake of the small courtyard outside the healing chamber; hand clasped behind his back. Normally when he stood in this fashion it was due to a scheme forming in his devious mind, but now he stood not plotting but only wishing that Kari would be well. Kari smiled when her eyes fell on the tall figure cloaked in leather, raven black hair that flipped out slightly at the ends. Silently she strode over to him, taking him by surprise when her soft lips met the base of his jaw. He turned around to meet her gaze, his hands placed on Kari's curvaceous hips.

"I swear woman, only you can take me by complete and utter surprise."

Smirking Kari tangled her hand with Loki's.

"Oh my, whatever shall we do on this beautiful day my dearest prince?"

Loki quickly pulled her flush to him, crooking his neck to look down at the innocent creature with his best seductive smirk.

"I have an idea."

A bright blush crept up her pale cheeks, as she tried to give off her best appalled look.

"Though it is an enticing offer, save it for later." With a wink she broke put of his grasp.

"So you are planning on taking up my offer?"

"Loki, be serious, are there any meetings today?"

"There is a war council meeting but with your condition as of last night I managed to excuse our absence, it's just me and you today. I hope you feel up to a ride; I did manage to plan out a surprise."

"Your past surprises all included your 'children'; please tell me you haven't concealed a two headed ass this time."

"Darling why would you think that?!" Pure shock and sarcasm laced in his voice as he pulled his best offended face.

Loki picked Kari up bridal style and rushed them to their chambers, already laid out on the silken sheets was her riding attire. After changing Kari made way to the stables, where Loki had said to meet her moments earlier. Two horses were already saddled, one of which Loki proudly sat upon, a boyish grin on his face.

"It's been too long since we've done this."

The horses trotted off in the still rising sun side by side. The wooded path became familiar as Kari saw the unique features that marked the path to a place that held sentimental value for the couple.

***Back to Midgard***

"Rodgers, what the hell do you think you're doing? Do you realize what kind of shit the council is putting us through for your little act of compassion?! You have one minute to state your side of this mess."

Director Fury was just that furious; the annoyance in his voice was at an all time high as Steve stood like a lost puppy taking a scolding as he fumbled with his words.

"With all due respect sir, I did what I did because she didn't deserve that kind of treatment. Loki came, yes, but he posed no threat to the safety of our world. In fact I would say he's was love struck by her, his whole attitude was that of a changed man."

"That was over a minute Captain, and I hardly will accept that just because you feel that Loki is capable of love it excuses him from killing thousands and nearly destroying New York City! Not to mention compromising some of our best agents."

"If you're telling me I should regret helping an innocent then you are wrong. I did what was necessary; Natasha had no right to do that! It went against the very purpose of this organization. You could have easily provoked an attack by hurting her."

"Soldier, your presence is no longer needed at the moment. Take the day off, go out. Catch up with the times and hey go dancing."

Fury's last words stung as Steve walked out the door of the briefing room, he could never regret helping someone who needed him and he would never go dancing again unless Peggy Carter was his partner.

***Asgard***

The horses came to a stop by the wood line revealing a small meadow that the sun illuminated, the morning scent still hung in the air though it was nearly midday. Loki quickly hopped down from his black steed to go to Kari's side, allowing her to fall off the blonde mare and into his arms. Her eyes became watery with tears of happiness. Loki moved to her front cupping her face with calloused hands, stroking away the drop of water that escaped from her steel colored eye.

"Kari, is something wrong? Shall we go back?"

Kari held his hands in place as she tenderly smiled up to him, her thumb rubbing against his knuckles.

"These are tears of happiness, Loki. I was just remembering the first time we came here; the time I was so angry at my parents that I ran away to the place I knew I could think and you came and found me, we spent the rest of the night looking up at the star threaded sky. It's when I knew I was in deep, when I knew that I loved you with all my being."

When she finished speaking any remaining tears were gone and a soft smile graced her lips.

"I fear I may have taken advice from the oaf, I planned a...what was it again? Ah yes; a picnic."

An indigo blanket appeared in the meadow, along with a small basket and two crystal glasses with the wave of Loki's hand. Kari's eyes dazzled in confusion and pure excitement, exactly what was a picnic? Surely it must have been a Midgardian term. He held out a hand to which she obliged taking his, being lead in the direction of the blanket that had appeared moments earlier. As they settled down Kari smirked and mischievously elbowed Loki in the ribs.

"You should listen to Thor more often when he has ideas such as this."

"Oh Milady; let's not ruin the mood with talk of my brother."

Cracking open a bottle of wine Loki passed a now full glass to Kari and meticulously filled his. Fresh breads, fruits and cheeses filled the basket; and made a wonderful lunch, the two indulged in the moment.

"We should do this more often; it's a nice change, just me and you."

Kari leaned into Loki, who had chosen not to dawn his regular attire for the day, instead of her back meeting armor she sunk back into a soft linen that clothed his chest, feeling his sinewy muscles move as a pair of arms encircled her waist. Kari's hair was moved to one side exposing her neck to the nibbles and kisses that Loki tactically pressed to her warm flesh, enjoying each shiver that erupted from her as she leaned further back just letting Loki support her.

"There is yet another surprise, my love."


	15. Chapter 15

**_"Everybody hurts, everybody bleeds...I pulled you closer, tighter cause I knew you'd disappear."_**

_"There is yet another surprise, my love."_

"Is there now?"

Pulling Kari up to her feet, Loki allowed a green mist to surround them; leaving the meadow in a flash. When the mist faded it revealed a natural pool of water. Prestine water shimmered in the sun and luscious grass surrounded the pond.

"This place is beautiful Loki!"

"Umhmm, but it is nothing compared to your beauty."

"You've outdone yourself this time. How come we've never been here before?"

"I was saving it for a special occasion, but any time that I have with you is special."

"What did I tell you the night we met? Ahh yes, flattery will get you nowhere prince."

"Oh but it's the truth Kari. Your smile makes the brightest star look dull; your eyes shine brighter than the purest diamonds..."

A pink flush was returning to her cheeks as Loki told her these things. He noted her reaction, loving seeing Kari like this; trapped in his embrace a blushing hormonal mess.

"Shall I continue?"

"I believe I've heard enough; but one more thing, tell me of my lips."

"Gladly, but first I shall need a reminder."

Loki took notice of the way her back arched when he lowered his lips to meet hers, how her soft supple lips provided an exquisite contrast to the roughed thin flesh of his own. And the way she tasted of the sweetest flowers and the purest honey. Reluctantly he broke the kiss, resting their foreheads together.

"Did that refresh your memory?"

"She has lips softer than the finest silk, and a kiss that is so much sweeter than honey. I feel lost without her touch and wish not to live another day if she isn't by my side."

"Loki."

"Kari, I love you."

Breaking from his arms Kari sauntered off toward the small pond leaving a trail of clothing behind her as she sunk in the cool water in her undergarments. The water tingled on her forearm, and upon glancing down the remaining scabs healed, leaving a faint scar of the word.

"Did you just see that? Loki! Look!"

Now Loki was strolling over to the water, his shirt removed, and a smirk on his face.

"I know; the water has healing properties on Asgardians, it has been known to bring warriors off their deathbed. I only wish it could have done more."

"What are you waiting for? Get in."

Sliding into the water Loki let his muscles relax, Kari swam up to him her hand resting on a toned shoulder while her other traced the pad of her thumb over his lips. That hand soon tangled in his damped hair as he pulled her into a kiss. As they became needy of oxygen lips departed and Loki let out a content sigh, his chest slightly heaving up and down. Taking Kari to the center of the small pond she floated on her back while Loki's arms supported her, turning her in circles at a leisurely pace. It seemed as if hours passed, and hours had passed; but time, even for a god is never on your side. The air dried them as they lay on the soft grass, fingers of one hand always laced together.

A sharp throbbing pain built up in Kari's head with a strangely ominous feeling.

"Loki, something's happening. We need to go back to the palace quickly."

Without questioning Loki brought them back to the awaiting horses, using magic to clothe them both in armor. The two jolted back onto the path to the palace.

"Kari, would you like to explain?"

"I feel the Dark Elves have found the Aether and are attacking."

"Damn."

The outskirts of the main city came into view and surely enough the Dark Elves' ship was approaching.

"Kari, we have to get to the palace NOW."

Without further warning he jerked Kari from her horse and teleported them to the palace. In the main hall was an unfamiliar face.

"Loki go find Thor." he obeyed "searching" for his brother, but when he was out of Kari's sight he let his projection dissipate with a sad smile.

The woman looked out of place in Asgard; her robes nearly swallowed her whole.

"You're Thor's mortal, yes?"

"Just call me Jane." A weak smile played across her lips.

An ear piercing noise echoed through the halls as an air ship could be seen approaching in the distance. Frigga called out.

"Girls, come with me right now."

"Yes my Queen."

Now in a room that appeared safe Kari better observed Jane, feeling a dark energy radiating from her.

"Oh my sweet Valhalla. The Aether, it's chosen you as the host."

Frigg conjured a duplicated of Jane and ushered her and Kari behind a pillar. War was about to break out. Screams of the dying guards in the other did of the door could be heard. Silence. The doors burst open as Frigga steadied her hand around the blade she was holding.

Malekith and Kurse stood feet away; prepared to kill to retrieve their power source. The ominous feeling of the situation and how quickly things had escalated shocked Kari. A pained gasp coming from the queen caused Kari to step out, but it was too late, the blade sheathed in her side as her body crumpled to the floor. The instigators fled as Thor and Odin entered the room.

"Thor, where is Loki?"

"He's still in his cell; he's been there since you left for Midgard."

Odin was knelt down, over his wife; just a sliver of emotion showing. Thor embraced Jane, who was shocked that someone just died for her. Kari bowed her head in respect and gave Thor a sad smile.

"It's not my place to be here right now, please excuse me."

Turning on her heel she became a woman on a mission, walking the halls to the prison the amount of Asgardian bodies littering the floor was too numerous to count. Kari entered the prison; the only cell still intact contained Loki.

"Are you really in there? Or is that an illusion too? Loki, drop the façade."

Kari didn't mean to sound angry or short, but she was not the one with a silver tongue. The scene in his cell was let down, revealing broken furniture, his books had pages torn and scattered across the floor. Lastly there was Loki, slumped against the white wall, hair in a mess, one foot outstretched and bloodied. He turned look at Kari.

"Will they let me out of this cage long enough to mourn for her? I can go unnoticed, as I have my whole life."

Kari reached to place her hand on the glass, but nearly fell forward when her hand passed through. Taking a deep breath she walked into the cell, maneuvering over to Loki and dropping to her knees hugging him tightly, though he didn't return it, he simply slumped in defeat. That's when he realized the answer; a proper farewell was out of the question.

"Why didn't you just tell me that you were still down here?"

"I know you, you're stubborn. You would have been down here the moment you returned. A prison cell is no place for..."

She gently rested a finger to his lips, effectively shushing him.

"My place is by your side, wherever you may be. Though I'm impressed with your skills of projections, usually they're just holograms. Could you feel what he felt?"

"The sensations from seeing, yes but actual contact no."

Pushing the strands of hair from his face she cupped his face with her small hands; leaning down to place her lips on his.

"Promise me that when you get out of here we'll go have a picnic, me and you together forever."

"I promise."

Loki took hold of Kari's hands,

"Did she suffer?"

Kari bit her bottom lip, looking at the pain in Loki's eyes, the regret and sorrow.

"No, I don't think she did. It happened so fast."

"I don't want to lose you, Kari."

"And you won't."


	16. Chapter 16

Thor filed into the dungeon, determination set on his face, as he announced his presence rather authoritatively.

"Brother, Kari I should like to speak to Loki alone."

Kari stood from her position, giving Loki's hand a reassuring squeeze accompanied by a weak smile before turning and exiting the cell. She decided to find Jane, maybe lighten the solemn mood with a tale from her misadventures with Thor and Loki. But it was Jane who found Kari.

"Do you know why Thor is being so secretive?" Jane was very direct starting a conversation.

"Thor only means well, he's been through a lot. Anything he does not come out and tell you is just because he wants to keep you unharmed. He loves you very much."

A strained smile flashed across the mortals lips.

"Funny question how old are you and Thor?"

Kari released a hearty laugh, grinning widely.

"I am nearly seven hundred years old, give or take twenty-two Midgardian years. In the royal family I am the baby. Thor, he is around one thousand one hundred years, so twenty-eight human years."

"Wow, you really are immortal."

Another round of laughter surged through Kari at Jane's astonishment.

"Hardly immortal, we live and eventually we will die; give or take a couple thousand years... Thor has said nothing but good thing about you; he loves you dearly."

"Forgive me for asking but did you come to New Mexico two years ago?"

"No, I remained here on Asgard. I was trying to reason with my fiancé about the banishment. It was coming along well until they left for Thor."

"Wait? You mean you and Loki? The goddess gave a shy nod and slight smile, but Jane continued on, "...But he's a murder and evil."

"Oh dear, yes I cannot defend his actions for he committed horrifying crimes; but I love him; he's always been one for mischief and no matter what happens I will always love him. We've been there for each other and went through so much together."

"Speak of the devil." Jane muttered under her breath when she caught a glimpse of the two Gods walking down the corridor.

Thor walked at a hastened pace and Loki strutted beside the blonde god, a slightly amused look playing across his face.

"Is it not nice to see our ladies getting along so well?" Thor questioned.

"Oh it's quite joyous, you know this it so unlike you brother, so clandestine."

A couple of moments pulling ridiculous stunts later, Thor had him pressed against a column. His face more annoyed than angry.

"Loki, shut up."

Upon raising his hands they were in a pair of cuffs, he smirked the oaf had managed to trick him. And so the brothers continued the rest of the walk in silence until what Loki thought of the pathetic mortal his brother had fallen for open her mouth.

"You're..."

"Loki, you may have heard of me." He took pleasure finishing her sentence.

A smug look on his face, but that was soon wiped off when Jane slapped him square in the jaw; her way of getting back for what happened on Midgard. An even more devilish grin spread as he simply replied. "I like her."

Kari was shocked at the mortals actions, she had the all the makings of an Asgardian. Loki shot Kari a look that clearly said 'did she really just do that?' she just bit her tongue to prevent from laughing at his shocked expression.

The next hours went by as a hastened blur. From escaping in one of the enemies airships to the daring passage that Loki used to bring them to Svartalheim. Thor's ridiculous plan was working, surely enough the Dark Elves had followed them. As a matter of fact the four of them stood on a hill looking directly at the enemy.

"You still don't trust me do you brother?"

"Would you?"

Even so Thor still removed the cuffs that restrained Loki's hands. That's when things got interesting, was this seriously part of the plan? Loki had plunged his dagger into Thor's side, sending him rolling down the hill, red cape mangling with his arms and legs.

"Loki!" Kari scoffed but when he winked back before running down the hill she knew it was all a part of the plan. But even knowing that didn't take away the shock of seeing Thor's hammer wielding hand fall to the ground as Mjolnir crashed to the ground beside him. Loki forcefully pushed Jane towards Malekith, his silver tongue making the plan that much closer to being accomplished.

"I am Loki of Jotunheim."

The Aether was drawing itself out of Jane as she hovered midair, the dangerous energy source leaving her body, to be absorbed by Malekith. Thor and Loki revealed their ruse as Thor shot lightning at the Aether, supposedly destroying it. However, Malekith was still able to absorb it; pleased they elves retreated to their ship to wait for the convergence. But they wouldn't leave without a small present. Algrim the Kursed threw one of their vortex weapons right toward Kari and Jane. Thor was preoccupied with and the girls were left defenseless, Kari knelt down over Jane giving her a faint smile, bracing herself to die a warrior's death. But it never came. Loki had managed to jump in front of the grenade like ball before it expanded, his body being drug up into an abyss yet again. His face flooded with anguish and sadness as he looked at Kari. The darkness didn't win though; Thor wouldn't let his brother go again.

"We needed to get out of here!" Kari shouted at Thor and Loki, Jane was clean of the dark energy, the first phase was done; now they just had to stop Malekith.

A small force of elves had stayed behind, including Kurse. Kill them and leave that was what had to be done. And the outnumbered battle began.

"Stay down Jane!" Kari shouted to her. She crouched behind a rock, Kari protecting the mortal and she from the outlier elves as their men had told them to do.

Thor was taking a heavy beating from Kurse while Loki fought away multiple elves, killing them off with ease; soon running over to aid Thor when he saw him being pounded into the ground mercilessly by the barbaric creature. He plunged the sharp end of one of the elves gun through the monster, a slight look of satisfaction across his face, but that quickly dissipated when the beast turned around and impaled him in the chest, through the strong armor of his chest plate piercing his heart. A look of terror set in his eyes as he saw his new fate. With one last ounce of strength he deployed a vortex grenade sucking Kurse into another dimension.

"See you in Hel monster."

It pleased him to say that, because that was what he was too, a monster.

Loki could here Kari and Thor screaming as he fell to the darkened earth of Svartalheim, his life withering away. Thor knelt down, begging his brother not to leave him.

"No, no, no. You fool, you never listen."

"I know, I know; I am a fool."

Loki coughed, his hands shaking as he saw blood on them, his blood.

"Stay with me, stay with me."

Kari rushed to her loves side, dropping to her knees; applying pressure to the blood oozing from his chest. His head strained to turn for final look at her. Even now she looked glorious, yes she had scrapes and a small cut on her cheek but that did not diminish the beauty of the stray wisps of hair framing her delicate face, the pink tinge of her full lips and icy grey eyes welling with tears; tears for him. When she spoke the pain and fear in her voice could not be covered.

"Don't do this Loki, please don't leave me. You promised me and you together forever."

Gently she cupped his cheek, brushing a lock of hair from his deathly face. She glanced up to shoot Thor a desperate look, her eyes fraught.

"Thor we have to help him! Thor, please!"

Loki's voice was faint and foreign to him as he started apologizing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Don't you dare close your eyes, Loki you're going to make it, I promise. I promise."

His eyes slowly shut, a few pained breaths leaving his lungs as the last, now he was lost. Only then did Kari scream up to the heavens, tears and tremors erupted through her as she clutched onto Loki nestling her head under his chin. Thor pried her off and restrained her from running back to the motionless body.

"Kari, he's dead! There's nothing we can do! He's gone. We must move on!"

She squirmed in his arms, the bruising grip doing nothing to comfort her at the loss of someone she loved so much.

"Thor, I'm not leaving him; I won't abandon him. I won't."

His firm hold did not loosen so Kari resorted to using brute force, elbowing him in the gut, though it did little to him. Finally Thor let her go, moving to collect Jane and seek shelter, leaving Kari to mourn at the risk of her own life.

"I love you, I love you so much Loki. Please come back, please. I need you." She told him, taking his clammy hand in hers, making it cradle her face as he had done so many times.

His skin had grown even colder and paler. That's when an idea flashed through her mind, the healing pool! Holding her lifeless love she focused intently, picturing the place where they were mere hours early, and when she opened her eyes it had worked, the medicinal water mere inches away. Using her hands she splashed water on the open wound, nothing was happening. Why wasn't it working?! Her hands began shaking even more. Damn, he was of Jotunheim not Asgard, how could she be so stupid. Kari was losing sanity when her last resort came up, she could heal small wounds, but by pumping her magic into him it could very likely kill her from exhaustion. Consequences aside she placed both hands on his chest mumbling the words necessary, her hands began to glow read and warm while the magic was at work. "People do crazy things when they're in love." Those words comforted her as she concentrated, using every ounce of her will to save Loki.

When she could exert no more, when every ounce of energy drained from her, darkness crept in slowly at the corners of her vision as well as a sickening dizziness. Collapsing onto his chest the world was no longer in existence; it was just Kari and Loki. The growing darkness was almost inviting like an old friend, maybe we can still be together she thought. Kari closed her eyes she was becoming numb. Rest I just need to rest she told herself. As she lay barely alive on him, her ear caught the distinct rhythm of Loki's heartbeat; Kari smiled as it lulled her into an endless slumber. As she lay barely alive on him, her ear caught the distinct rhythm of Loki's heartbeat, Kari smiled as it lulled her into an endless slumber.


	17. Chapter 17

A rush of air entered Loki's lungs as he coughed up a small amount of blood. Craning his neck up he caught sight of Kari, clinging to his chest. At first he smiled at the angelic face with a faint smile on her lips, and then panic set as the realization of what she had done set in. Sitting up he held Kari's body; she was unresponsive. Her head dropped onto his shoulder as strong arm enveloped her waist.

"Damn, you foolish woman. Why? Why would you save me? I did it for you." the words were a forced whisper as his voice failed with growing despair.

He buried his face into her neck; hot tears streaming down his face as he inhaled her hypnotizing floral scent for what he was certain would be the last time.

"Kari, wake up. Please. You can't leave me. You can't. I need you. What reason do I have left to live when you are not by my side? The thought is unbearable. I can never tell you enough, I love you. I love you, please come back."

His voice grew even more wobbly as he held her in place, still she lay there, as Loki voiced a pained scream filled with the emotions he had bottled up inside.

Rising up he gingerly toted her to the water, was it too late? No, he could always hope. Loki waded to where the water was waist deep, carefully lowering Kari into the restoring water.

"I'm not leaving; I'll never leave you again. I wish I could take the pain away, give you my heart. I love you Kari, my darling Kari, my everything.

Energy, that's what she needed; every ounce had drained from using a spell she was not equipped to do. Think Loki, think; energy transfer. Every page from the multiple spell books flashed into his mind. Could it be that simple? He surely hoped it was and perhaps it was; under his breath he whispered "Lækna" a green ball of energy collected in his hand.

"Please, by the Norns, let this work."

As he pressed his hand to her chest the energy absorbed into her body, each vein illuminating a bright green as it travelled throughout her. Kari's eyes shot open, and her lungs filled with air painfully fast as she grasped the lapels of Loki's collar; disbelief in her eyes. He rested his forehead to hers; eyes glassy but a smile on his thin lips.

"I thought I had lost you."

That's when Loki decided that he wouldn't waste another minute; even thousands of years would never be enough time with her. Cradling the back of her head Loki brought their lips together, sweetly kissing her, giving Kari his heart once more. When they broke the seal of lips, both had tears falling from their sore eyes. It was most certainly an eventful day. Stopping the growing silence Kari spoke up; trying to crack a grin and small laugh but her words came out croaky and broken.

"Don't you scare me like that again and we won't have this problem."

With ease Loki lifted her from the water, setting his loves fragile body on the grassy bank. Settling behind her, his arms linked around her waist as he released a contented sigh. Upon leaning into his chest, he tensed in obvious pain; hurriedly pulling away Kari turned to face him; her eyes focusing on the gaping hole in his chest plate that revealed milky white skin smeared with blood.

"Loki, I need to clean that right now before it gets infected."

"Darling, hold my hand."

Kari was confused as to why he was avoiding her previous words, but she interlocked their fingers of one hand while Loki's other arm remained around her waist. A familiar cool green mist surrounded them and when it cleared they were inside the lavishly adorned chamber that was Loki's room. Still weakened from...well from dying he managed to stumble to the large bed, throwing himself on the silken sheets. Kari was instantly by his side. Right now the convergence did not matter; defeating Malekith was not her priority. Her priority was lying on the bed before her, pained breathes fighting their way from his throat.

"Should I call for Eir?"

"No, no, they believe me dead and for now it must remain that way."

Kari didn't question his plan, as to why he wanted to remain dead in the eyes of Asgard; but she did begin removing his armor ever so gently. The metal vambraces and shoulder guards were the first thing to go, they clattered on the floor unceremoniously as Kari moved to the leather outings and damaged chest plate. He was left in a green tunic, which quickly joined the growing pile on the floor beside the bed. She probed her fingers around the bloodied spot. It was jagged hole that only time would heal. Kari worked methodically bring together a basin of water, cloths, bandages and the remains of the salve that had been used on her lashed back. Wringing the water from a fresh cloth and dabbing away the blood, Loki let out a sigh, his eyes studying her movements.

"What did I ever do to deserve someone like you?"

A simple shrug of the shoulders was her response. Grabbing the jar of grey salve she placed it aside for the time being; her small hand caressed his cheek.

"Eir did say this stuff stings like Hel and from personal experience she is absolutely right. Brace yourself my prince."

The ointment was cool as she slowly rubbed it over the wound. Loki's body tensed as the painful sting set in, a thin layer of sweat forming over his pale chest. Helping him sit up, Kari wrapped the gauzy bandage around his chest; her hand settling above the wounded skin.

"Now what? Shall we stay here while Asgard falls?" Loki's voice was husky, pain still laced within his words.

"You and I both know that Odin is ill suited for the throne without your mother there to ground him. Thor's heart is no longer here, and he should be allowed to be with her. And now you are thought dead. The realm is in chaos. Something has to be done."

Loki took her hands and held them; a smile gracing his features.

"Spoken like a true Queen."

"Loki, I..."

He silenced her with a finger gently pressed to her lips.

"Shh darling, I shall return; I have unresolved matters to attend to. Stay safe."

As he walked to the door a golden glow engulfed him replacing his armor that had carelessly been tossed to the floor.

Kari paced around the room; finally she got the nerve up to look at the city from the balcony. Some structures were completely destroyed while others damaged, the physical scars would never show how many lives were lost in such few hours; all because of a foolish king.

Throwing herself down on the bed she cried like a lovesick teenager. Tears for her Queen and dear friend; she had help her discover the small amount of magic she possessed by birth. Loki had always been closer to his mother too and Frigga looked forward to seeing the day when they were united in marriage in front of all of Asgard, a day that would never come. She cried for her parents who had passed from old age, though never close to her they only ever wanted the best for her. Never would they have expected their little girl to become royalty. And lastly she cried for Loki, he had been through so much, yet he still tried to be the same around her, as if nothing ever happened but nothing would ever be the same again. When she could weep no more a peaceful rest overtook her; pleasant memories playing in her mind.

Hours may passed since Loki had gone, the moons had begun their rise to the sky; Kari was stirred from her rest when the soft echo of the heavy door shutting rang through the room. Loki walked in, almost like a new man; in his right hand was Gungnir, a weapon only the king could wield. Her eyebrow rose questioning him.

"Oh darling, don't fret. Thor has gone to Midgard to be with his mortal and Odin is well, I never saw him, only his scepter on the floor."

Getting off the bed she sauntered her way to stand in front of him, only reaching his chest, on tippy toes she pecked his lips only to have him lean down and capture her lips in a much more passionate kiss. Hoisting her up so her legs wrapped around his waist, he began to stalk back towards the bed, but Kari had slightly different plans.

"Bath first, bed later."

"As my lady commands." She could feel his smirk as his thin lips claimed hers once more.

His path shifted carrying her to the bathing chambers, but not without applying insistent kisses to her neck and slightly exposed collarbone, which made the young goddess shiver under his precise touch. Kari filled the water with luscious smelling oils and grabbed a fresh cake of soap. With a wave of his hand Loki rendered them both unclothed, the warm water welcoming them as they sunk into the bath.

"God Loki, you smell like a horses' ass."

He tried to act appalled at her words but nothing more than a large grin covered his face. Moving to straddle his legs, she grabbed the soap, moving it within her palms to create a rich lather. Loki's eyes shut as her skilled fingers ran through his hair, nails barely scraping his scalp. Kari smiled at the reaction she was eliciting from him; taking the moment to her advantage she initiated a kiss. The surprise contact made his eyes shot open, only to close half way, heavy and lidded with growing lust. Loki's calloused hands rested on her hips, drawing her closer to him. A small nip on her bottom lips caused a delicious moan to escape her throat as their tongues danced together. Before their antics could go any further Kari grabbed the bucket off the side of the sunken in tub and dumped it over their heads, earning a scowling look from Loki to which Kari laughed. His mischievous smirk appeared, making Kari's heart flutter. In velvety rasp he whispered in her ear, just brushing against the outer shell.

"My turn love."

Repeating the steps she had just taken Loki working his long, slender fingers into her untamed brown hair lathering away the residue of battle. His hands fell to rest of her shoulders, tracing circles with the pads of his thumbs; as he leaned closer his cool breath tickled the nape of her exposed neck causing every small hair to rise and a pleasurable shiver to course through her body. One hand slid off to gather a bucket of water while he gently pulled her aback to rest on the side of his chest not wounded. The suds fell to the water, leaving the two comfortable in each other's presence.

The water suddenly became much colder, Kari muscles grew tense but then reality dawned on her, turning to face Loki her hypothesis was confirmed. Sitting in front of her was a member of the most hated beings in all the nine realms, eyes glistening like pools of crimson blood and skin an ice cold shade of blue.

"You know, I kind of like you blue."

That earned a halfhearted chuckle from the God of lies.

"Is that so my little angel? What makes you crave the monster?"

Kari found herself lost, tracing the intricate marking that rose from his skin; it was hypnotizing. Not wanting to answer him right now she let curiosity consume her. What would kissing a frost giant be like? Well I suppose I do it all the time, but this just seems different. Her thoughts were screaming in her head and she found her lips seeking his. The perfect symphony of opposites hot and cold, innocent and deceitful. Kari's fingers tangled into damp black hair, drawing him closer, her body reacting in marvelous ways to Loki's natural form. Another heated kiss had begun, Loki lifted her out of the water, not caring about the water pooling around his feet as he walked toward the bed. Laying her back, he crawled on top, his pale complexion coming back as he trailed sweet kisses over her heated flesh. Kari rested her hand on his cheek as it began to turn back to his Æsir appearance.

"Loki, I want you tonight, the true you. You won't hurt me, I trust you."

He sighed heavily at her words as the blue shade took him over again, all worries were erased when she hungry kissed him, legs wrapping around his waist, arms around his neck; beckoning him closer.

"I am amazed at how this Jotun form intoxicates you my darling."

Together they lost themselves in each other. Falling back to the silken sheets spent from their activities, Loki's head nuzzled between her breasts as she held him in place, stroking his hair, everything was perfect, just perfect. Loki's arms encircled her and sleep called their names.

"Kari, I love you."

"And I love you Loki."


	18. Chapter 18

Morning came and Kari woke to an empty bed. She turned her head in the direction of the balcony, standing there was Loki, hands firmly grasping the marble railing. Kari reached to the floor beside the bed grabbing up the tunic Loki had previously dawned, shrugging it on to cover her naked body. His horned helmet rested on the dresser, ready to be worn for the day, Kari smirked and picked it up meticulously placing it upon her head as she lightly strode over to stand beside Loki, balancing the helm atop her head.

"I don't see how you stand this thing."

"It is a burden, but after all I am burdened with glorious purpose; and darling you look simply ravishing."

The earned a giggle from the goddess that was quickly silenced by Loki's lips crashing to hers. His hands reached around to squeeze her ass, earning a squeal from Kari who allowed him access into her mouth, Kari could practically feel his smirk as she raised her chin deepening the kiss. Coming back down from a near euphoric high Loki cleared his throat, still holding Kari by the waist.

"Oh my love, I have a surprise for you."

"You're just full of them lately aren't you?"

She smiled at whatever he may have planned sure that it would not disappoint.

"But firstly I must ask do you trust me?"

Why would he even question her trust in him, her loyalty? The question was absurd of course she trusted him.

"With my life."

"Then meet me in the throne room at midday."

Kari took the helmet from her head and stood on tippy toes placing it atop Loki's. It shone in the rays of the morning sun, reflecting the light. Seldom did he don his helm but when he did it gave him a kingly stature, a more menacing façade emphasizing the harshness of his cheekbones and the rigidity of his brow.

"See you then my dear Prince."

"King, your dear king."

Without any extra thought she settled her hands at the base of his neck, right below where the helmet sat, drawing him down for a kiss. One to which he was happy to oblige. As quickly as it begun though, it ended. Loki made his way to the doors, he peered back at Kari. She couldn't take it, she needed one more kiss. Running to the door she jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist and tangling her fingers in the ends of his jet black hair that protruded from underneath the helmet. Their lips crashed against one another's, Loki had Kari's back pressed into the wall beside the door. He pulled away breathless, setting his little goddess back to her feet, winking at her with a delicious smirk across his lips and in a blink he was gone. A sigh escaped her lips as she approached the full length mirror, taking in her appearance. She traced her lips where they were slightly swollen; her hair was tangled mess, untamed and curly, clearly a sign of last night's activities. Loki's green tunic hit mid-thigh, exposing her strongly built legs and feminine feet. Walking into the closet she pulled out a simple dress, of course it was a striking shade of emerald green; pulling it on she went to tend to her bed head, sitting at the vanity, running her fingers through her hair. A sharp pain began building inside her head; she could barely hear her own conscious thoughts as the throbbing grew more unbearable. Soon a strange voice entered her mind, playing with her thoughts, sending icy chills throughout her body.

"He must pay for his failure...you think you know pain, he will make you wish for something as sweet as pain."

It all became too much, Kari no longer felt she was in her own body. A dizzying spell overtook Kari followed by unconsciousness. She felt herself slip from the stool and to the floor, only to find she never made contact with the smooth marble floor but instead felt like she was falling into eternity; bleak nothingness surrounding her. Finally the falling ceased and Kari hit solid earth beneath her, one made of jagged rocks and dull colors. Her eyes shot back open at an agonizing pain in her palm, holding it up she saw a deep gash, her blood oozing from the wound dripping to the barren wasteland. Kari cradled her palm, slowing the bleeding while looking around. This place seemed eerily familiar through the story Loki had told her about his fall from the Bifrost. If it was this place, her fate was set; she would die before Loki could reach her. Fear and panic seized her and adrenaline coursed through her veins. She stood and ran, into nothing just emptiness, next she tried teleporting back to Asgard, and her abilities were failing her. Slumping down to the ground in defeat she huffed, by the Norns let Loki come for me.

"Loki! Please Loki, where are you? Where am I?"

Her voice was utterly broken and completely lost. Tears swelled in her eyes as a maniacal laughter sounded behind her. Turning she saw everything Loki had told her about, she wouldn't be getting out of this alive. Realization set in and the Titan smiled a bone chilling psychotic smile, reading the young goddess' mind.

"So you are the pretty little whore that finally allowed us to break him. You make him weak and before this is over you will beg for death, you will pray to the Norns that they grant you the sweet release from what I will unleash upon your flesh. You are no more than a little Asgardian whore."

Loki paced the steps in front of the throne frantically. It was nearly half past noon; Kari would not have been late. He had sent a guard to retrieve her when ten minutes had passed but he still had not returned with word or Kari. Loki had planned out that picnic he had promised her; in the woods at what they proclaimed their spot, everything was set he just needed his love, his wife.

"My Liege, the Lady Kari was not in your or her chambers. I have sent the servants to the gardens and the libraries to search for her."

Loki nodded, excusing the guard to continue the search. He stood from the throne, vanishing leaving a cloud of green mist behind as he appeared in his room.

"Kari, darling. Are you in here? Quite frankly I am worried. This isn't like you dear."

He examined the room everything seemed in place, everything except the vanity. Her perfume bottle was shattered on the floor, shards of glass in the pool of fragrant liquid. Stooping down he conjured the broken bottle whole again, setting it upon the vanity. The image in the mirror nearly caused him to stumble back, bile rising in his throat, instead of his reflection Loki saw the wasteland that had shaped him into a hatred driven man. In the distance was Kari, strapped to a rock. She was calling, no begging for Loki to come rescue her. The laughter of Thanos echoed off the chamber walls.

"Our deal still stands Laufeyson bring us the Tesseract and you shall have Asgard and Midgard and we shall spare your whore as well. But as of now her safety cannot be guaranteed."

The image faded but not before the scream of Kari reached Loki's ears.

Kari quickly realized that this was Thanos, the Titan of death, evil in the flesh. His words stung, they embedded deep into her mind. Two creatures latched themselves to her arms dragging her across the landscape to a flat rock, despite her protests. Tossing her upon it they quickly chained her arms above her head. In the distance she heard him speaking again but could not make out the words, a projection portal was open and she saw Loki, anger and revenge set in his eyes. Her attention quickly shifted when a cold object ran over her torso, it was a blade, expertly sharpened slicing the thin material of the dress she wore and her skin with ease. It did not sting, and it did not hurt until the dagger was lifted from the pale flesh. Kari screamed, hoping Loki would hear her cries of desperation for what good it would do she didn't know. Lifting her head the green fabric of her dress was quickly becoming stained a crimson red, the warm fluid running down Kari's side. When she turned her head the image of Loki was gone. Her tormentors had retreated and Thanos was gone for now. The blood kept flowing from the open cut; she was losing a lot, and fast. Her fate seemed set she would die strapped to a cold stone in the middle of nowhere.

Anger overtook Loki and without rational thought he reached out and shattered the mirror with his clenched fist sending it to the floor in tiny pieces. They rained down on the floor, crunching under Loki's boots as he paced. A lump rose in his throat just thinking of the horrors they could inflict on Kari, his precious Kari. How could he allow something like this to happen? She trusted him and had just told him hours earlier that she trusted him with her life. Over and over he told himself he was to blame. Sitting on the edge of the bed he rubbed his thumbs over his temples, calculating his plan to rescue her.

To give up the Tesseract, now housed in the weapons vault would mean sheer destruction. Yes he may be able to save Kari but they would perish in the wrath that Thanos would bring upon them with that type of power. No, he would not do that. He would not stop until he had torn that monsters beating heart out of its chest, he would release a small Ragnarök upon him and his forces if necessary. He would do whatever it took to be able to hold his sweet Kari in his arms, to wake up beside her, look into her mesmerizing eyes once more. _Whatever it took._


	19. Chapter 19

As Loki walked back to the throne room eager to have Gungnir in his hand again to have some form of power and control in a situation that was spiraling out of his reach, guilt began eating at him. The pleas of Kari still fresh in his mind. She trusted her him with her life, what a foolish thing to do Loki thought to himself. His plan was simple go to wasteland, send Kari back to Asgard, then proceed to end the threat that Thanos was causing. He was still calculating the risks and flaws of the hastened plan, it was to be executed in the morn; the sooner the better. As the day drug on Loki, gathered his daggers and set his battle armor out, just the thought of Kari in his grasp made him sick.

The sun began setting and Loki made his way to the one place that could provide a small amount of comfort, the palace library. He rummaged through the many spell books and tales of glorious victories. Finally he picked up the last of the vast library's books on enchantments, a letter falling out. He took the envelope running his fingers over the broken seal, he knew exactly what the contents were but he couldn't find it in himself to read it. The marked page was a simple healing enchantment, the one Kari used to save his life. The composure he tried so hard to maintain failed him, he slammed the book shut, the letter failing out once more, but this time to the floor and for the first time in ages Loki was scared. His loving mother was gone, and so was Kari. He slumped to the floor pulling at his hair while tears fell from his emerald eyes. For a brief moment he didn't feel alone, as if someone else was in the library, but upon looking up he saw that he was. The emptiness was driving him insane. A cool breeze caught him off guard; Loki felt a gentle hand rest on his shoulder. It shocked him from his thoughts, but when he looked up he instantly wished he hadn't. Kneeling beside him was his mother, a faint projection of the women that had cared for him, loved him. It was then he thought himself mad.

"Shh my darling boy. Don't cry."

Sobs wrecked through Loki's slender frame.

"Mother, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, I was a foolish. Please forgive me."

"Loki, I forgave you in that very moment."

"I...I... You should hate me, despise me, yet you don't..."

"Loki stop that kind of talk. I love you as my own and that will never change. My son, why did you call me, what has happened?"

He didn't know how he had called his mother here, but her presence soothed him.

"She trusted me, she trusted me with her life! And now there's a good chance I won't ever get to see her again. Mother, I am so scared of losing her, I can't lose Kari. But my rage she should trust that, I refuse to be a bystander; it's just the odds are against me."

"Kari's not going to let go, she does trust you and it's because of that trust you're trying to save her. Always have faith."

"If I can't save her, if I lose her; when she gets to Valhalla will you tell her that I loved her? And that I am sorry, so sorry I wasn't there to protect her?"

The projection of Frigga embraced her son, holding him tight like a small child. But he was her sweet, mischievous little boy, and he always would be. More tears stained his porcelain cheeks as he retreated to being a small boy again, seeking the comfort that only a mother's embrace could offer.

Though it had only been hours to Kari it felt like days, endless days. Within those hours the creatures that called themselves the Chitauri had returned multiple times each time it was something new that tortured her. First it was the blade slicing her stomach, next it was heat an open flame searing the already injured skin. When she writhed in pain, a quick blow to the jaw stopped her futile resistance. She swore that the impact caused her to bite her tongue in two, as the metallic taste that only blood could provide filled her mouth. The third time her torturers returned with a jagged blade. Her breath hitched in anticipation of the painful things that would be done at their hands. A hand clasped over her mouth muffling the screams that came when they slashed at her skin.

Thanos appeared satisfied with the bloodied woman before him. His demonic voice caused the three Chitauri to stop their ministrations.

"Do not restrain such a beautiful voice, I wish to relish in her sounds; each and every a scream that leaves those pretty little lips."

Now knowing the pleasure he found in her screams Kari bit down on her bottom lip, refraining from making another sound as tears streamed down her face. The knife was dragged across her arms, legs and her back was aching from the scratches caused by the cool rock she lay upon. The blade was held to her throat; so be it she thought but the final slash never came. Instead darkness surrounded her, her mind though tormented found rest.

Kari woke to the silken emerald sheets caressing her body like a feathers' touch. Her body was still weak; lifting up the covers she found large gashes that had scabbed over and bruises covering her flesh. The chamber door opened, Loki walked in, exhausted, he was covered in blood; but other than the manner of his walk he held a triumphant look on his face that even reached his eyes. A snap of his fingers and the battered armor was replaced with a pair of black lounge pants. Lazily he joined her in bed, drawing her body close to his wrapping his arm around her waist, placing kisses over her neck to the bruised skin on her shoulder. It felt so real and she was frightened to believe that it may just be a dream.

"Loki?"

"Kari, my treasure. He cannot harm you again, for I ripped his heart out. I'm here now, you're safe."

She nuzzled closer to him, inhaling his scent; which when her senses put the information together internal alarms went off. Loki smelled of leather, new snow and a hint of mint. This man lying in front of her smelled nothing like Loki, he smelled of blood and smoke. Her body tensed and she wiggled out of his grasp.

"You, you are not my Loki!"

"Ohh, but Kari it is me. We're home, now. You're safe here in Asgard, lying in our bed."

Loki crept closer but what Kari failed to see was the icicle materializing in the hand behind her back, in a swift motion it was plunged into her stomach. The demented laughing of Thanos was at her side, she turned her head to see the image of Loki fade revealing the face that matched the laughter. She wasn't home she was still hopelessly stranded and bound to a cold rock.

"You monster! You... You..."

Kari couldn't choke back the sobs that spewed from her body, disgusted that she him touch her, looking down surely enough there was a shard of ice sticking out from her stomach. Before she realized it, his purple finger was gliding along her cheek, caressing it as he spoke.

"Did that feel real? Did you relish in my touch? I will thoroughly enjoy breaking you."

Without thinking of consequences she snapped her head, biting the finger that touched her face, though it did little damage to Thanos she received an abrupt slap in the face sending her spiraling back toward the darkness.


	20. Chapter 20

Loki woke on the library floor, alone. Today was when would save her or die trying. He transported to his chambers, dawning his armor and gathering his daggers. The confidence he so needed was diminishing, he was unsure of himself; but he kept telling himself he needed to be strong and fearless for Kari's sake. He knew for certain that Kari would need a healer's touch, so he consulted with Eir asking her to be prepared for the unexpected, and requesting that she heal in the sanctuary of their own chambers. The kind face nodded giving Loki a look to spur him on, not to give up. The Bifrost could not take him to Kari, only his mind could do that. He wielded Gungnir in his right hand while his eyes closed in concentration, taking him to the place where she was being held. His being materialized beside the stone where Kari was chained, her eyes closed. Loki could not bring himself to look at the other wounds that graced her skin, he was here now, she would be safe, he promised. Placing his hands in hers a golden shimmer encompassed her, slowly her body faded until all that was left was an uninhibited rock. Though tempted to return with her he knew he had to end Thanos once and for all.

"I know you see me! Show yourself you bastard!"

The Titan appeared in front of the god, dwarfing him.

"Come to kill me Laufeyson? To make all the stories of your monstrous heritage true? Your little whore was fun, such a feisty little minx."

That's when Loki snapped, his pale skin turned blue, as he encircled Thanos like prey, sizing him up, ready to attack. When the opposition flinched Loki lunged forward, a blast from his spear knocking the Titan to his knees. Forgetting his daggers Loki threw expertly sharpened pieces of ice towards Thanos. Each one struck him, making him laugh.

"You won't kill me; you couldn't even bring yourself to if you tried."

This time it was Loki who laughed, he stood in front of the monster that broke him, rebuilt him and gave him power. With a quick motion Loki plunged a dagger laced with poison into his chest.

"That's where you're wrong. I can kill you and I will kill you."

The words were a breathy snarl as Loki twisted the dagger in place. Withdrawing it he took pleasure in slowly cutting a hole in the Titan's chest, the life already leaving him. A small laugh that marked insanity left his mouth as Loki kept his oath, pulling out the slowly beating heart of Thanos, leaving a gapping cavity in its wake as he fell face forward meeting the barren soil of his wasteland. With the same bloodied dagger Loki drove it through the heart he had placed to the hard ground, satisfaction was evident as Loki stood to his feet. With renewed energy he brought himself to Asgard, more precisely he brought himself to the outside of his chamber doors, preparing himself to see Kari. Outstretching a blood stained hand he pushed the door open, only hoping Kari could forgive him.

Kari opened her eyes when the door clicked shut, entering was Loki, but she couldn't believe it was him with the mind games Thanos was capable of. Loki weakly walked over to her bedside where he dropped to his knees burying his face into the sheet to hide the tears that betrayed him.

"I'm sorry Kari, so sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

Kari pulled away when he tried to interlace his fingers with her, the hurt evident in his green eyes.

"Please my love, I'm sorry, can you forgive me? A foolish man?"

His words seemed sincere but the psychological trauma wouldn't allow her to believe that she could be freed, that she could be safe. Kari shook with fright as she held her bandaged stomach, moving away from Loki. She let out a sound best described as a shocked squeak when her bum met the floor. Instantly Loki was by her side, Kari drew her knees into her chest still shying away from his loving touch.

"This isn't real, I know it's not. You're not my Loki, Thanos. End this torment, kill me if you must, and just make it stop."

Her words cut Loki deep, but even with her shaken state of mind he took her into his arms.

"If you're going to kill me just do it already."

"Shh darling, I'm not going to hurt you, I've got you."

He gently picked her up placing her back on the bed, which was when she caught his familiar scent, leather and snow.

"Loki? Is it really you? I'm home?"

He simply nodded his head before resting his forehead upon hers.

"Loki I am sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for, nothing at all."

She took one of his hands and splayed it across her bandaged stomach. Loki looked confused but his eyes momentarily lit up understanding what she was telling him.

"Loki, I...I was pregnant. We were going to have a family. You were going to be a father."

They didn't hear the door when Eir arrived.

"Kari, are you doing well?"

"As well as I can be." Strangled tears evident in her voice.

"Eir, will I be able...?"

The kind healer understood what she was asking. The truth was not going to be kind, but the truth was what she needed.

"I'm sorry Kari. Even my power cannot heal some things. If you should need anything just call."

With that she excused herself from their chambers. Kari threw her arms around Loki holding him tightly as she cried into his chest.

"I've failed you, what good am I if I cannot give you an heir?"

Loki would not here those words falling from her lips. He took her head between his hands looking her dead in her eyes.

"Kari, you listen, listen well. Just because you cannot give me a child does not mean I love you any less, you keep me sane and I want to be a good man and better husband for you. Have we not lived happily without a child for centuries? Can we not continue? I love you Kari, I love waking up to your smile, having someone that is actually intelligent to talk with, can you not see that I'm hopelessly in love with you? Not an unborn child whom I will never meet, but you Kari, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Lay down, you need rest."

Loki gave her a quick kiss upon the temple before removing himself from the bed, walking towards the bathing room. She shut her eyes, allowing sleep to take her. When Loki slid into the bed behind her she didn't stir, he draped one arm over her protectively not wanting to let her go ever again.


	21. Chapter 21

Kari woke startled, a sheen of sweat over her body. Stirring she inadvertently woke Loki.

"Are you alright?" Loki asked groggily.

"I'm burning up, it's so hot."

Kari clawed at her night gown, pulling it off her body as she kicked the covers off of her. Loki pulled her to him; her back pressed to his bare chest as he curled around her.

"This isn't going to help Loki."

"Shhh."

He let his Jotun form engulf him, the chill of his cool skin provided relief. Kari reached for his hand, placing it over the place where at one point there an icicle protruded from her gut, where her child should be. The restlessness ceased and once more sleep came filled with dreams of pleasant memories.

_"Hurry up Kari! Mother will have our heads on a silver platter if we're late to breakfast."_

_"Well maybe if we actually stayed in our rooms we wouldn't have this problem."_

_Hand in hand they barged in through the doors into the dining hall, Kari giggling at the fact that they were practically going to be caught anyways. And of course they were the last two in the hall. Sif shot the two an accusatory look before stating her snarky comment._

_"And to what honor are we graced with your presence?"_

_"Sometimes I feel the same about you dear Sif."_

_"Loki Odinson, Kari Sigyn; the one day I ask you to be punctual and you two wonder in looking like wild beasts." _

_Frigga looked furious but even with a raised voice she still radiated a kind warmth and false anger. She could never truly be angry at her sons._

_"Mother, I do ask you excuse our lateness, we simply lost track of time."_

_Loki made sure to play up the sweetness in his voice, appealing the special place he held in his mother's heart. Frigga waved them off, not bothering to scold them any further. Kari leaned over and whispered in Loki's ear. "Silvertongue." _

_He quickly returned the whisper with a more provocative choice of words. _

_"I'll have you know telling lies is not the only thing this Silvertongue can do."_

_Kari blushed a fierce red shade, damn him and his words. The Queen stood from her chair at the head of the table_

_"As we know this is a day for celebration! My dear little Loki, it is his name day. Let us set all aside and celebrate into the night."_

_Breakfast was nearly over so Loki took Kari by the hand, standing._

_"If you will excuse us, we must prepare for tonight's festivities."_

_Together they walked arm in arm towards his room._

_"I can't wait for you to see me tonight, I designed it."_

_"You would look beautiful even in the plainest scrap of material. I have no doubt you will be stunning but wouldn't it look even lovelier lying on the floor of my chamber?"_

_That earned Loki a scowling glance followed by a light punch in the arm._

_"I was merely stating the truth."_

_"So what does the prince have planned for the day?"_

_"Mother insists that my hair be trimmed, a bath is a must and I believe a massage is on the list too."_

_Standing outside of his door Loki placed a delicate kiss upon her hand._

_"Until tonight Milady."_

_"Until then my Prince."_

_Loki slipped into his room while Kari scurried to her own room, she was eager to see the fruits of her and her seamstress' labor. The dress displayed across the purple sheets of her own bed, it was breathtaking and she couldn't wait to wear it. Poking her head in the hall she caught sight of her handmaiden._

_"Ava! Come here real quick."_

_The servant girl hurried into Kari's room._

_"Isn't it gorgeous Ava?"_

_"Yes Milady, it is."_

_"Ava, how many times do I have to tell you just call me Kari? Come back shortly before four and we'll have a little girl time. Sound good?" _

_"Absolutely, Kari."_

_The blonde haired girl turned to exit, but not before Kari spoke again._

_"Oh and Ava, do you know when Loki is scheduled for his massage?"_

_"I believe at one, shall I put in word for you one as well?"_

_"That won't e necessary, but do tell the masseuse that I can handle him, I insist."_

_"Yes mil...Kari."_

_Excusing herself Ava went about her daily duties and those required for preparing for the celebration. Kari retreated to a hot bath and the book she had previously been reading, a Midgardian tale, Beauty and the Beast. Yes she admitted to herself I am a little old for fairy tales but nonetheless she enjoyed them. One o'clock neared so she made her way to Loki's chamber. Slipping into his room she saw her prince lying on the bed face down with nothing but a towel slung low around in waist, awaiting the massage, but he would be in for a small surprise. Loki didn't stir as Kari climbed over him, one leg on either side of his bum. She rested her small hands on his shoulders. _

_"I know those hands, so delicate just like the lady they belong to." _

_She could practically here the smirk in his words as she continued moving her hands over his tone back. _

_"I was not expecting you, love."_

_She leaned down speaking softly against his ear._

_"I simply could not pass up the opportunity to surprise you so."_

_Kari decided to take it even further, placing kisses along his shoulder blade while lightly dragging her nails down his side. The sensation made _

_Loki shiver._

_"Keep that up darling and I'll have to take you right now."_

_"I have no objections to that."_

_In seconds flat he had Kari flipped on her back, hands intertwined above her head and a devilish smirk resting on his lips. He began to dip his head to claim her lips with his, until Thor let himself in, interrupting their plans._

_"I'm sorry is this a bad time?"_

_"No."_

_"Yes."_

_If looks could kill the one Loki was giving Thor would have had him lying on the cold marble floor. Kari pushed Loki off of her standing from the bed adjusting the skirt of her dress while Loki swung his feet to rest on the floor, rubbing his forehead in annoyance. _

_"I'll leave you two be, I should be getting ready as it is."_

_Kari exited leaving Loki in the presence of his cocky brute of a_

_brother. Ava was in the same hall of Kari so she motioned for her to join. _

_"I've always wanted a little sister, did you know that Ava?"_

_"No, I didn't."_

_"You're as much a sister to me as Thor is a brother. Now come, even you must look nice for tonight!"_

_Entering Kari's room she immediately shimmied off her dress and into a robe tossing a spare one in the direction of Ava. _

_"Hair or makeup first?"_

_"Hair."_

_"What do you think Ava, up-do or just natural?" _

_"I could give you softer curls, but I think you should leave it down."_

_"That sounds great, and I know a braid that will look lovely in your hair."_

_The girls smiled and went to work styling the others hair. Loose brown curls framed Kari's face and cascaded down her back, while Ava's golden locks were neatly braided in a fishtail manner. _

_"If I may be so bold to ask, do you think Prince Loki will propose soon? There have been rumors among the servants, especially since you have been in his room more often."_

_"To be completely honest I don't know, but I am perfectly content as I am now. I love it here, I love the people and I love him. Do you have any interests?"_

_"No Milady."_

_"Oh Ava, I see how you look at Fandral! And he has even asked myself about you."_

_The young maid blushed fervently._

_"Really?"_

_A nod answered her question._

_The time was nearing and Kari looked herself over one last time before eyeing her waiting dress._

_"I am envious of such beauty."_

_Kari look at the wide blue eyed, blonde hair and sun kissed skin girl before her._

_"I am nothing to be envious of... Ava, I hope you will accept a small gift from myself, I had it made with my gown."_

_Kari wondered into her closet and pulled out a simple sky blue gown, accentuated with a golden rope at the waste. She held it out so Ava could take it._

_"I could never, Milady."_

_"I insist."_

_"But those are Fandral's colors."_

_"I know. Please just take it. You will look lovely."_

_And surely enough Ava did look lovely. As of now she was tugging the corset of Kari's dress, tightening it in place. _

_"Why on Asgard did I ever choose a corset?" she said breathily._

_"All done! Loki is going to love it."_

_"Thank you Ava, you may leave, Fandral may be waiting."_

_Kari stood in front of the mirror looking herself over once more before walking the halls alone, Loki would be waiting for her. The stairs leading down to the main hall were surprisingly quite, and at the foot was Loki speaking with Thor, who caught the first glance and motioned for his brother to turn around before leaving him. As Kari descended the golden stairs her heart was pounding and butterflies fluttered within her gut, her prince looked extremely handsome. Loki turned, his smirk fading into something of pure awe looking upon Kari. The strapless green gown hugged her waist, embellished with golden accents and flowed to the floor, a dainty smile gracing her lips, tonight was the first time she had ever worn his colors. Loki was speechless his throat dry and breath shallow._

_"You look breathtakingly beautiful tonight."_

_"Not too bad yourself."_

_"You're wearing my colors; do you know what that means?"_

_"Enlighten me oh mischievous one."_

_"It means your mine."_

_A large grin took them over as hand in hand they made their way to main event. The ballroom was crowded with all of Asgard, a glorious feast laid out on a long table. Even though it was a celebration meant for Loki, Thor stole most of the attention as usual, but with Kari's presence he did not mind as much. Odin's voice rang fully through the hall as the chattering ceased and everyone looked on with respect._

_"As you know this celebration is for my youngest, Loki. Today he gains his title, after serious thought and consideration he will be dubbed with two titles. His Silvertongue has proved a valuable weapon in negotiations and in the heat of battle, while his infamous tricks and mischievous spirit never cease to amuse and annoy. Today I proclaim Loki Odinson the God of Mischief and Lies. Loki will aid Thor when he ascends to the throne in the coming months. Come forth my boys."_

_Thor bounced up quite quickly while Loki was reluctant to leave Kari's side. The attendees cheered on the princes Thor basking in the applause and grinning largely. Frigga caught Loki's shoulder before he could rejoin Kari. The booming voice coming from Kari's side could only belong to one person, Thor._

_"May I have this dance?"_

_Kari glanced around searching for Loki but when her eyes did not find him she agreed. Thor's embrace was nothing as Loki's, it was unnatural and awkward. The God of Thunder dwarfed Kari as they danced off rhythm with the music._

_"Why don't you ask Sif to dance? I'm sure she would love to."_

_"Sif is practically one of the guys, she would never agree to such activities..."_

_"Thor, she cares about you deeply and any Lady would love to dance with a prince. Sometimes you are blind to what you have right in front of you, now if you'll excuse me I see my prince."_

_Kari walked over to where Loki was standing something was clearly eating away at him, his face taunt with contemplation. She took his hand leading him onto a side balcony away from the crowds. _

_"Come my love, let's dance."_

_Her head lay upon his chest as he lead in an easy sway._

_"Kari, do you love me?"_

_"Don't be silly Loki, of course I love you."_

_"Would you want to spend the rest of your life by my side?"_

_"I can think of no other way I wish to spend it. Is this your way of proposing Loki?"_

_"I suppose it is."_

_Before it really registered Loki was on one knee before her, a small ring in his hand._

_"Will you marry me Kari Sigyn?"_

_Dropping to her knees as well she wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering into his ear, "Yes."_

A light kiss on the shoulder woke Kari from her reminiscing dream, turning she saw the culprit. Loki, sleep still in his eyes and black hair bedraggled, she had a strange feeling he had the same dream as her.


	22. Chapter 22

"Good morning love."

"Loki," sleep was heavy in her voice as she rolled to face him raising a hand to stroke his cheek. "Anything planned today?"

"Rest, you need rest."

"I feel fine Loki, why don't we go out to the town and villages? A king needs to acquaint himself with his subjects."

"And so does a Queen, but promise you won't be stubborn if you being to tire."

"Me? Stubborn? Never."

"I am glad to have you back in my arms."

"Glad to be back."

They made short work of getting ready, deciding to simply go on foot. The golden realm was still repairing the damage, the streets still littered with small amounts of debris. The streets bean to crowd with people as the sun rose higher in the Asgardian sky. Wondering eyes settled on Kari and the fallen prince, but Loki took their glances and spun them into disapproval and hatred. His hand squeezed Kari's a little tighter and his jaw was tense as an old darkness crept over him.

"Why do they gawk in such a way? To mock?"

"Loki, those are not looks of hatred or disapproval, those show adoration and redemption. Asgard has forgiven you."

His eyes instantly softened and small children began running up to them. A big brown eyed girl tugged the hem of Kari's dress.

"Are you really a real Princess?"

Kari knelt down, looking at the girl.

"What's your name little one?"

"Nanna."

"Nanna, anyone can be a Princess. You are a princess too, one day you'll find your prince and live happily ever after."

"Is Loki your prince?"

A small laugh escaped Kari's lips as she nodded at the girls persistent questions.

"Yes, Loki is my prince."

Kari looked up at Loki, who was astonished that this child did not see him as a monster or evil, but as a person; misdeeds overlooked. Kari took the small tiara on her head and fixed it to rest upon Nanna's.

"Every princess needs a crown isn't that right?"

The little girl jumped up and down with glee, jubilance radiating off her small body. She gave Kari the biggest hug she was capable of before running off. Quickly she turned around and ran back to the royal couple. Nanna didn't say anything but just hugged Loki, not even coming to his waist her arms clung around his knees. His face contorted in confusion as Kari laughed; he ruffled the little girl's hair not really knowing what else to do and sent her back on her way.

As they continued walking the streets, people smiled and waved, to which Kari and Loki responded with the same gestures. This time a girl ran crying, shielding herself behind Kari with only half of a raggedy teddy bear.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Between sobs she choked out her answer.

"My brothers they hurt Mr. Orion."

"Skadi! There! There she is!"

Two boys ran towards the little girl, one holding the head of the stuffed animal. Loki stepped in the path, like a stone wall when the boys collided with the now king, sending them to their butts on the golden street. Loki hunched over in a menacing manner.

"It would do you well not to make your sister cry, the results may not always be in your favor. So it'd be best if you hand that over to me and get lost."

Scrambling to their feet the bullies ran back, leaving the other half of the bear lying on the ground. Gingerly Loki picked up the piece and turned to the crying girl, this time it was he who knelt to the small child, any ounce of malice drained from his facial features.

"I think I can help Mr. Orion if you'd allow me."

She held out the bear allowing Loki to take the piece into his palm, arranging them back into place before pressing his other hand atop it, a green glimmer escaping his hands. Taking his second hand away he now held one whole bear. The girls eyes grew wider and wider to the point where it seemed they would pop out of her head.

"Go on, take it. He's good as new."

Shyly she grabbed the toy and clutched it to her chest, looking back up into Loki's eyes.

"They were wrong about you, you're not a bad person, a bad person wouldn't have done that."

And with that she scurried away leaving Loki speechless as he rose back to full height.

"You know she's right, you're not a bad person, and you never were."

The marketplace was bustling with life, an aged woman approached Loki and Kari subtly bowing.

"Thank you my King and Queen, Skadi told me what you did. The boys have really gotten out of had since my husband died in the raid. I'm sorry for any inconvenience it caused."

"It wasn't a problem, we're glad to be able to help."

The next few hours passed in the same manner, people would give them their best wishes and thank them for small favors that they were happy to do. The sun began to set and they had no urge to return to the palace just yet.

"Shall we go to the tavern tonight?"

"Lead the way my dearest King."

The tavern was full of life, triumph still hung in the air and Asgardians needed very little reason to indulge in the mead and wine. The warriors three sat together at a table, children hanging off of Volstagg, while the ladies clung to Fandral and Hogun sat there looking grim. The only person missing was Lady Sif. Loki lead Kari to a lesser occupied area, a table for two. The mugs of mead soon followed, not wanting to become drunken Kari and Loki drank sparingly while a hearty bowl of soup came and went. They would casually speak to passerby's and talk of past memories. The night was swell, but if all of Asgard would forgive one person would not, Sif. Drunken she pulled up a chair to the couples table, Kari let out an exasperated sigh, and Loki huffed in annoyance.

"And to what do we owe this pleasure Sif?" Loki asked sarcastically.

"I just wanted to give my congratulations to the king, the _rightful_ king of Asgard, a bastard frost giant sitting on the _Asgardian_ throne."

Kari glared daggers at the warrior sitting to her right; Loki visible tensed his jaw taunt.

"Sif it would do you well to keep your mouth shut."

"And what of you my Queen. A peasant in comparison to the status of a prince, was that your plan? To _fuck_ your way into royalty?"

"How dare you speak to your Queen in such a manner. It would do you well to watch your mouth since Thor is no longer here to watch your neck."

Loki left the table seething with anger, storming off towards the palace. Sif stared at Kari.

"Go on run after him like a puppy you always do."

Kari stood with clenched fist and so did Sif, the warrior towering over the goddess.

"You've never liked me Sif and frankly I don't give a damn what you think but never criticize my love for him."

"Love? Love? You think he loves you? Foolish girl."

Kari was going to hear no more, rearing back she quickly threw her fist forward making contact with Sif's nose, an audible crack and blood signaled it was broke. Sif's drunken state delayed any reaction other than cradling her broken nose, and Kari walked from now silent tavern, head held high.

Loki had stopped sitting on the edge of fountain in the marketplace, twiddling his thumbs that rested in his lap. He failed to notice Kari went she sat beside him.

"Loki."

"She's right you know, I'm an outcast, the enemy of the realm..."

"Stop this nonsense, since when do you let what Sif says get to you?"

Kari took one of his hands into hers, interlocking their fingers, all the while Loki had let his guard down, the natural Jotun form surfacing.

"Turn around Loki, look at our reflections."

And so he did, staring back at them was two mirror-like reflections. Kari had her brown curls pinned back, ice grey eyes looking up adoringly at Loki, whose blue flesh and ruby red eyes shone vividly back up at them.

"What do you see Loki?"

"A monster."

"Really? Because I don't see one. I see the man I love, even if he is blue at the moment."

Kari let her lips seek out his, the extraordinary coolness combined with his roughed lips never ceased to surprise her. She draped her arms over his shoulders locking her hands together at the nape of his neck. Breaking the kiss she stood and took his hand pulling him with her towards the Bifrost.

"Come, walk with me Loki."


	23. Chapter 23

The moon was high in the blackened sky when Kari and Loki returned to the palace, simultaneously they slipped into their night garments and fell into the large welcoming bed. Nearly as soon his head hit the pillow Loki was dozed off, looking so peaceful while at rest; his arms wrapped securely around her waist. Kari soon succumbed to sleep but she dwelled on Sif's words, why would they bother her such? Loki snorted loudly when she slipped from his arms and lightly tread to the kitchens in need of a sweet snack.

The darkness of the halls was punctuated by the warm glow of torches dimly flickering, making the grandeur walls glow with warmth. The kitchen empty of servants and chefs at this ungodly hour. Plundering in the cool room Kari found what she was searching for, a tray of assorted sweets, placing the tray on the counter before hopping up herself. Kari took one of the chocolates and bit into it, letting her senses indulge in the taste. She had already had ten small treats before Loki came waddling into the kitchen, sleep still heavy in his system. He leaned on the counter, his bare chest glowing in the beams of moonlight that streamed in through the windows. Loki stood proud only clad in silk lounge pants that hung dangerously low around his hips.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

"No. No you didn't... Well yes you did actually, I felt you leave my side."

"How did you know I would be here?"

"It's either the library or here."

"True, would you care for a sweet, my sweet?" Kari asked while popping another salty-sweet Carmel into her mouth.

"I suppose it shan't kill me to indulge."

"Good, because I'd hate to eat all these by myself."

She caught the corners of his lips curling into a small smile, as she reached for yet another, this time taking a large chocolate covered strawberry, biting it in half.

"Darling you know those are my favorite."

"I do."

"Then you won't mind if I have the last bite."

A seductive smirk crossed his lips as he took the hand Kari held the berry in, taking the rest of the fruit, but not before cleaning Kari's fingers of melted chocolate, with his tongue and feather light kisses. Kari had wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him close, hands resting on the base of his neck.

"I thought you wanted sweets?" Loki puzzled, trying to seem unaware of where this was heading.

"I do, and right now I'm looking at a piece of white chocolate I can't possibly resist."

The material of her nightgown hiked up around her hips, bare legs exposed as she pressed her lips to his. A linger of chocolate on both of their tongues as they danced in harmonious passion. Not needing instructions to do so, Loki teleported them to their chambers, along with the tray of sweets. Kari and Loki fell to the bed in a tangle of arms and legs, lips not parting, until in a swift motion he pulled the black night dress over her head carelessly tossing it to the floor.

"Lay back darling."

She followed along with his wish, resting her head back on a pillow.

Loki placed a line of small chocolates between the valley of her breast and stomach, down to her belly button. Kari closed her memorizing the sensation of his fingertips brushing against her skin, they shot back open when Loki had crawled atop her, hands on either side of her head intertwined with hers, pinning them to the bed, a grin plastered on his face. He dipped down, claiming her mouth and moved down her body placing open mouth kisses and nibbles to the tender flesh, before picking up the first of sweets and continuing the downward decent.

"Loki." It was a pleading gesture, for she needed him.

He paused at the apex between her legs hooking a finger into the lace trim of her panties pulling them down and crawling back atop her. Kari wrapped her legs securely around his waist, grinding her hips against his. Loki pressed his smirked lips against her neck, enjoying her writhing form beneath him. A snap of his fingers removed his clothing and his hardness rubbed against the wet heat of Kari's sex. In a swift second he sheathed himself within her, eliciting a pleasurable gasp from her supple lips. Her nails dug into his shoulders, meeting his thrusts with equal need all the while screaming his name over and over again. When they were drained two tangled and sated bodies fell back to the silken sheets in each other's arms. Kari pushed a dampened stray lock of hair from his faces, cupping Loki's face with both hands. Her lips barely brushed over his, only millimeters apart.

"Loki, I love you."

"And I can never tell you enough times, I love you Kari."

Morning came all too fast, especially when a heavy knocking came from the opposite side of their door. A familiar knock, heavy and jovial, that knock could only belong to one person in all the nine realms. Thor. Kari rolled over to see Loki, trying his hardest to ignore the loud sound.

"Loki, get the door."

He grabbed his lounge pants and slipped them on walking to the door, nearly tripping which caused Kari to giggle profusely. Opening the door slightly to peer out in the hall, Loki nearly stumbled back when Thor pushed the door open, taking his brother in a bone crushing hug, frantically Kari drew the sheets tightly around her naked form.

"It is good to see you well brother, the Lady Kari takes good care of you."

Thor's gaze adverted to Kari, who sheepishly smiled in return, uncomfortable in her current state of nakedness and hair that looked of sex.

"And it is good to see you with such a healthy glow Kari! I hope Loki can look after you just half as well as you do for him."

Loki sighed and rubbed his neck in annoyance. Thor still acted entitled to barge into his chambers, unannounced as usual.

"And what, pray tell, brings you back to Asgard?"

Thor made no effort to leave; instead he sat in a chair in front of the massive fireplace. Loki could read the expression on Kari's face, chuckling quietly he snapped his fingers dressing Kari back in her night garments.

"I only wished to check on you and the healing of Asgard. After all this is my home realm."

"Thor, if you would allow us to ready ourselves for the day I will have a breakfast prepared and we can discuss whatever matters you wish then."

"That sounds splendid brother!"

Thor bounced out like a small child; it was funny seeing him in Midgardian garbs. Loki snaked his arms around Kari's waist as she stood from the bed, resting his chin on her shoulder, whispering sweet nothing's into her ear.

"You know I love to feel your warm breath on my skin as you lay sleeping by my side, tired and satisfied from the long night we had. I'm amazed by you my sweet love when between sleep you place a sweet kiss on my shoulder and hug me tightly, melting the heart I thought I didn't have anymore."

As much as she loved hearing those words fall from his lips Kari knew exactly what he was trying to do.

"Stalling won't change the fact that your brother has no sense of privacy."

"You know I had other things planned for us this morning."

"Loki, you know how impatient Thor is."

"Then let's not keep the oaf waiting any longer."

Loki pulled Kari towards the door, a golden shimmer engulfing them and when it faded they both were ready for the day; any signs of last night's activities gone.


	24. Chapter 24

The kitchen was bustling, preparing the smallish breakfast that Loki had requested, the banquet hall empty expect for Thor and Jane who sat side by side. When the doors opened Kari's eyes widened as Jane stood, she looked a hell of a lot healthier than their last encounter when the Aether ran through her veins. The two women embraced, a friendly hug, as if they knew each other for the longest of times.

"Oh it is good to see you well Jane."

"And it is good not to see you so distraught and sad."

Her gaze shifted towards Loki, the last Jane saw of him was his dead body on Svartalfheim, Kari helpless clinging to him. Breakfast was served, small conversations popping up, nothing serious. At one point Loki's hand fell into Kari's lap, making circles with the pad of his thumb causing her to blush fervently. The servants came and collected now empty plates, Kari stood, straightening her simple gown.

"Jane, how would you like a tour of the Bifrost? And of the village? I'm sure the boys can behave in our absence."

Jane nodded and joined Kari on her feet, but not before Thor snagged a kiss from her. Kari pecked Loki's cheek. "Behave Loki."

"I can make no promises on the matter darling." Was his cunning reply. Kari rolled her eyes at him and motioned for Jane to follower her.

"Now that you're here under different circumstances what do you think of Asgard?"

"It's just as breathtaking, but it's a relief not to be slowly dying on the inside; well I am slowly dying because ya know I'm just a mortal."

"You have a funny sense of humor Lady Foster. Thor said you were a scientist, yes?"

"Astrophysicist to be more precise. The Bifrost is spectacular. I was studying Einstein Rosenbridges, and your Bifrost is one."

Jane spoke with much enthusiasm about her research, motioning with her hands and a smile reaching her eyes. That's when Kari saw the glimmering ring on her finger.

"Congratulations Jane! You're engaged! How exciting!"

Sheepishly she smiled, looking at her feet, but extended her hand for Kari to look at the ring.

"How lovely, Thor always was a bit classical in style." Kari was just as excited, "So have you thought about the wedding? Any ideas?"

"Well, it kind of needs to be within the next three months or else I'm going to start looking like a whale."

A hand moved to her stomach, gently patting it.

"Jane, I am so happy for you and Thor."

She sincerely was happy for them, but at the same time it stabbed her internally knowing she had lost her and Loki's child and now could never give him one.

"Thank you. Darcy was a bit more colorful with her congrats."

"I should love to meet this Darcy one day!"

"Does Thor know?"

"Not yet."

The streets were passing as a blur as the two women resorted to gossip.

"Tell me, how did my favorite oaf in all the nine realms propose?"

Now they strolled on the rainbow bridge, color sparks shooting out with each step.

"When he returned from Asgard, I wasn't expecting him to return as he would become king but he did. He just dropped down to one knee and pooped the question...I'm going to marry the God of Thunder."

Kari forced a genuine smile, she was happy

"I'm sorry Kari, I just can't picture Loki being anything than what I saw on Midgard. Cold, heartless."

"Jane, I do not expect you to forgive so easily, nor do I wish for you to hate him. I know it sounds ridiculous to defend him but we've been through so much together. I did not shun him when he found out his true parentage, I simple loved him more. Thor has always been kind, and at one point arrogant and reckless, he casted a long shadow that Loki was never fully able to escape. Just know that at one point even the most cold and hard people used to be fluid as water and warm as summer."

"Kari, what were they like? Before anything happened?"

"Thor was the golden boy, he was always a trouble maker but he always had Odins favor. One of the best warriors Asgard has ever seen, and a very loyal friend. Maidens flocked to him, wanting his attention and affections. He was loud and outspoken not thinking before words spilled from his mouth. Oh, he has said things that caused much strife between realms. Loki, now Loki was always in the background. Thor and others laughed at him for practicing magic, a woman's craft but as he mastered it Loki had quite the appetite for mischief. His tricks were infamous through the kingdom. He never truly fit in well with the others, before we met if a young maiden sought him out it was in attempts to use him to get to Thor. When we met each other I had to break down many walls, but that only lead me to love him more. Loki was never evil, or a psychopath. He was hurt, a broken soul, who wanted his father's approval. Admittedly he did chose the wrong path of doing so, he still has nightmares, his past plagues him and no matter how much he may act like the young prince I first fell for that's not who he now, even though I still believe he has that person inside."

"I can only hope my love is as strong as yours."

Thor had talked Loki into a light sparring, exchanging words between blows.

"Brother! I have the most wonderful news! Jane and I are engaged! We are to be wed!"

"That is great news Thor."

And for the first time in ages he truly was happy for his brother.

"Will you and the Lady Kari be attending the ceremony?" Thor questioned as he swung Mjolnir through an illusion.

"On Midgard?"

"Of course, where else would it be?"

Loki was caught is his left side with Thor's fist, his most vulnerable side and landed with a thud on the cobblestone.

"Thor, I'm not sure I'd be welcomed on Midgard." He replied holding his side, Thor joining him on the pavement.

"Nonsense, I shall inform my friends that you 'come in peace.'"

The carefree mood between the brothers died down.

"Is the throne everything you ever imagined?"

"I...I'm not sure yet."

"Silvertongue turned to lead brother?"

"I imagined everything under much different circumstances, the only thing that remains constant is that I only wish to have Kari as my Queen."

"Are you two ever going to wed? You've asked for her hand twice now and have yet to carry through."

"Thor, I have brilliant idea. I just hope you can keep your blabbering mouth shut for the remainder of the day."

"Well let's hear it then, what schemes are you planning?"


	25. Chapter 25

"We can have a wedding tonight. I'll surprise Kari; it won't be an extravagant ceremony just us, and as Prince you can narrate."

Loki looked at his brother for some sort of approval; the look in the blue eyes of the God of Thunder did just that. Approval.

"Ayy yes; now where shall it take place?"

"In Mother's gardens, under the largest Ash tree, that's one of her most beloved spots."

"Oh brother, you've always been a romantic. It's good to have you back. Why don't you go and find the ladies while I gather the servants to make preparations."

Thor bounded off towards the town whilst Loki went to find Kari and Jane. Loki saw the two walking back from the Bifrost. A spark of mischief coursed through him and he teleported to stand behind Kari. She sensed his whereabouts but didn't turn, so when he wrapped his arms around her Jane squealed at his sudden appearance beside her new friend.

"Loki darling, you must remember not everyone is immune to your trickery."

Loki peered over to see Jane, nearly all color drained from her face. He chuckled at the mortal and rested his chin on Kari's shoulder.

"Do you know of my titles, Jane?"

"Only the ones you've made for yourself back on Earth and I don't think they're what you have in mind."

Disdain dripped from her voice and Kari felt Loki's muscles tense. He was trying, struggling to fight off past demons and right now it was becoming increasingly difficult to hold back the colorful insults he could toss at such a pathetic race.

"My dear mortal, I am the God of Mischief and Lies it is in my nature and expected of me to do such."

"Well Loki, why don't we head back to the palace I'd hate to keep Jane away from Thor much longer."

Almost by instinct Loki and Kari laced their fingers together while Jane walked awkwardly with them to the golden gates of the palace where Thor was waiting a flamboyant grin stuck on his face.

"What are you smiling so for Thor?," inquired Kari.

"Nothing little sister. I am just glad to see you and Loki so well."

"Thor I'm not buying any of that, you've never been able to bluff worth a damn."

Loki heavily sighed and ran his free hand through his messy hair, but he didn't sound upset as he spoke.

"I'll explain the reasoning for his behavior while we ready for dinner."

"So tell me, what was Thor trying to hide? You know he is not as clandestine as yourself."

Kari was standing in front of the large mirror toweling off her now clean hair when Loki wrapped his arms around her mid-section.

"I was hoping to surprise you with something very special after dinner but the giant oaf ruined that. I was planning to surprise you with a small wedding ceremony, that way our union would finally be recognized by the people of Asgard."

Turning to face Loki, Kari rested her hands at the nape of his neck tangling her fingers in the ends of his hair.

"It means no less you know, whether I was told or not. Just having you here right now before me is all I could ever ask for."

She placed a feather light kiss to the scar over his heart, where he was stabbed, the cause of his death, and the proof of the things Kari would sacrifice. His eyelids fluttered shut as Kari wrapped her arms around him.

"But Loki, it's the thought that counts, you always were a romantic."

"Come then, tonight we shall be wed; all of Asgard shall know. And we shall be King and Queen for my heart belongs to thee."

Kari ran her fingers through the waves of dark brown hair before adjusting the skirt of the dress she wore. It was surprisingly simple compared to the extravagant gowns of Asgardian maidens, the one shoulder dress was made of a silken white material, the hem and shoulder embroidered with golden threads in intricate designs, a gold belt drawing in her waist. Loki was dressed in his boots and leather pants, the top pieces of his armor laid out on the bed, he sighed looking over the clothing.

"What is it Loki?"

"Nothing really it's just the last time I wore this set of armor my life began falling apart at the seams."

Kari held the undershirt up for Loki to take, "And now when you wear this time I'll help you sew together the remaining pieces."

He pulled on the black shirt and Kari fiddled with the collar before helping him with the metal accents and emerald green cape. Tonight he had his hair loosely pulled back and tied with a green ribbon.

"Are you ready?"

"We have to survive dinner first." Loki replied a smug smile on his thin lips. Kari laughed when he scooped her up in his arms carrying her through the halls. Kari and Loki met Jane and Thor in front of the doors to the dining hall, it was then that Loki set Kari down on her own two feet.

"You look lovely Lady Kari."

"Thank you Thor."

Jane looked positively intimidated by the goddess standing before her. Kari clasped her hands together attempting to relieve the growing tension.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm famished! Let's eat."

Laid out was a small feast that could easily have been a single serving for Volstagg.

"Brother, is it not a shame that you missed Kari's name day ceremony?"

Kari saw his jaw tighten and she reached for his hand that was under the table giving it a comforting squeeze.

"I prefer not to be reminded of what was occurring at that time Thor, but I would've done anything to be there."

"My my Loki, she's the opposite of yourself. Mother chose her titles, the Goddess of Innocence, Truth, Fidelity and Love."

Kari's modesty would not allow her to brag on the titles bestowed upon herself.

"Fidelity?" Loki questioned, surprised at this particular title.

"Loki, I never strayed from you, I hoped you would return. I prayed that you would be returned to me, alive."

"She's right brother, after so many months Mother pleaded with her to find someone and be happy, Balder even asked to court her but she refused."

Loki looked even more stricken by love and awe as he poked at the food on his plate, but Jane had a look that wasn't so easy to read. Kari took notice and questioned.

"Are you feeling well Jane?" her jaw gaped open as she stuttered to find words.

"I...it's... It's just that you saw him fall to certain death after so many years together but I could barely stand Thor's absence knowing he was alive. I just don't know how you've survived so much."

"A Midgardian tale that I read as a child said that 'people do crazy things when they're in love' and I believe that is true. We have both done many things that only the insane would do. And I see the same qualities in you and Thor; he would do anything to see you safe."

Clearing his throat Loki spoke "It would be a shame if this wonderful dessert went to waste."

"Are you ready Brother? I know you and Kari have waited for this day for years."

Leaning close to Kari's ear Loki whispered "Meet us in then gardens in five minutes." Bringing her knuckles to his lips he turned leaving with Thor.

"You're blushing like a schoolgirl Kari!" Jane giggled.

"Centuries and I'm still not over the silliest little things. I still get butterflies."

"Come on, let's get going."

Jane and Kari walked the halls towards the garden, to be completely awestruck at the sight. Candles floated in the air and hung from the ash tree at the center, petals lined a path to the trunk of the tree Kari loved so much. Jane had already rejoined Thor, but Kari had tears of joy building in her eyes. Loki appeared beside her, taking her hand in his walking the rose petal path.

"Is this what you two were up to this afternoon?"

"Maybe."

Now it was that time, they stood face to face, hand in hand. Loki looking down at the love of his life and Kari gazing up at the Trickster who stole her heart with ease. Thor spoke up, improvising the lines that would be said at a large ceremony.

"Do you have any objections?" Both shook their heads no as well as Jane.

"Good, if there were any they would have to face the thunder of Thor... Now, Loki do you have anything you want to tell the Lady Kari."

"Kari Sigyn, my darling, my love, my everything. I love you more than life itself. You have the purest heart and more patience than anyone in the nine realms for putting up with me. You took a broken soul and pieced it back together; I cherish you and wish for you to remain by my side for eternity. You are my better half, and so much more; I can never fathom all my feelings into words for what I am saying is merely the tip of everything I feel for you. Doubt thou the stars are fire; doubt that the sun doth move; doubt truth to be a liar; but never doubt I love thee. Kari I love you."

When Loki looked down Kari's eyes were sparking, flecks of moon and candle light reflected back, a light flush of red across her cheeks and supple peachy lips slightly parted. She looked every bit the goddess she was, and she was his.

"Kari do you have anything you'd like to say to Loki?" Thor's voice was shushed, a change from his usual tone. Jane stood beside Thor, sniffling from the sincerity and vulnerability behind Loki's words. Kari took a deep breath and squeezed his hand a little more before beginning.

"Loki, it matters not if you are an Odinson or Laufeyson; I care not of past crimes, I love you for you. From the first time you held me in your arms dancing, to the night you found me crying in the forest, to just weeks ago when you saved my life. I love you. People have said you weren't the best company to keep but I saw past their judgments and fell in love anyways. I love your tricks, your quirks, your voice, waking up in your arms, the way you never think twice about kissing me. I have fallen for you so hard it hurts. My only hope is that it remains this way for the rest of time. I love you Loki, more than you could ever know."

A single tear streamed down his cheek as Kari concluded her speech, oh how he wanted to kiss her right then and there. Thor's usual demeanor returned his voice carried throughout the garden.

"Loki, will you have Kari as your Wife?"

"I do."

"Do you, Kari, take Loki as you Husband?"

"I do."

Those two words, they had waited years to say. Every trial they had been through, every night they were in each other's arms or apart, since the first time they laid eyes on each other, it had all lead up to that moment. Two words repeated between the two.

"Thor...you have the rings right?"

"Oh yes! I'm sorry."

Thor pulled out two rings, two simple golden bands which he slid into Loki's awaiting palm. He smiled wholehearted, it reached his eyes as he slid the delicate band onto its new home; Kari's fingers. She repeated the same action he had just done, sliding the ring onto his waiting finger. The look in their eyes was nothing less than love, unconditional love.

"As Prince of Asgard I use the power vested in me to pronounce you as man and wife. I know you've both waited for this. Brother you may now kiss your bride."

No one had to tell him twice. Loki pressed his lips to Kari's, holding her close like she may disappear at any given moment. She wrapped her arms around his neck, lost completely in the moment. They cursed the necessity of oxygen as they had to part.

Kari peered over Loki's shoulder as he still hugged her tightly; Jane was also in Thor's comforting embrace. She mouthed the words thank you to Thor who replied with a large grin before Loki swept her back into his arms, carrying her back to their room.


	26. Chapter 26

**"I'll never feel alone again with you by my side. You're the one, and in you I confide. And we have gone through good and bad times. But your unconditional love was always on my mind. You've been there from the start for me. And your love's always been true as can be. I give my heart to you. I give my heart, cause nothing can compare in this world to you."**

"Loki, oh Loki. I can't believe it." Kari whispered sweet nothings into his ear as Loki carried her through the halls.

Their door opened by magic and Loki immediately placed Kari on the bed leaning over her. He nestled his head at the crook of her neck, brushing his lips across the excited pulse under her warm skin.

"I never thought this day would finally come, love."

Loki would usually remove their clothing with a snap of his fingers but Kari reached for his hand stilling him and further incapacitating his thoughts with her soft lips. Kari's hands settled on his broad shoulders, unclasping the cape that fell to the floor creating a sea of emerald green. She nudged Loki from the edge of the bed, standing with him, her fingers unhooking the straps of his armor, with a clang the heavy chest plate fell away. They didn't have to say anything, their eyes spoke the things words could never say, the love they had was unconditionally and knew no limits. Kari tugged at the hem of the black undershirt he wore before pulling it over his head, the ribbon that loosely held his hair back gave way pieces of hair falling into his face. Ghosting her fingers over his icy skin tracing the scars, Loki grabbed her hands placing them over his heart. His usual steady heartbeat was now racing underneath Kari's palm, each thump stronger than the last.

"Look at what you do to me woman."

Kari's heart was fluttering, no doubt nearly in sync with the pace of Loki's. This time she took his hand and placed it over her heart, the thin material of her dress doing little to create a barrier silencing the radical beating.

"After so many years you'd think I would be used to this, but feel Loki; this is what you do to me."

He raised his free hand to cradle the back of her neck before gently bringing his lips down to hers. Kari raised her hands but stilled for a moment lost in the tenderness that the man before her provided. The slightest amount to cognitive functioning returned and her hands responded by tangling her fingers into his raven hair. The calloused hand covering her chest slipped under the single strap of the gown, pushing it down her shoulder and arm the material pooled around her bare feet leaving her exposed with the exception of the thin material covering her most initiate area. Loki's lips had begun trailing along her jaw, to the junction just beneath her ear; she could do nothing but giggle as the assault continued.

"Loki, Loki stop that tickles."

Shivers spread over her skin at the sensation of his fingers dancing across her back. Kari relished in these carefree moments. Her arms remained wrapped around his neck, stealing kisses which Loki was happy to give. The hands on her back traveled lower and slipped beneath the band of her panties, she squeal in delight as he pulled her up onto tippy goes. Green and grey eyes meet each pair becoming more consumed with desire. Loki shimmied the remaining material over her hips and kneeled as he guided it to her knees and then the floor. Standing back at full height Loki picked Kari up and wrapped her legs around his waist as laid her back on the bed, the feel of her bare skin driving him to madness.

"I don't want this moment to ever end."

It was a pleading statement, of how much she longed for him; all of him. Kari clung to Loki like a lifeline as he moved lower down her body, leaving open mouth kisses between the valley of her breasts and stomach. His hot breath hit the apex of her legs, a fresh wave of desire washed over her at the tingle over her skin. Loki leaned in pressing his lips to the sensitive bud that yearned for his touch.

"I want to worship every inch of you my beautiful wife, I will worship you like the Queen that you are." The words caused Kari to shudder, endorphins flooded into her blood, every nerve was over-sensitized and they had barely begun.

"Loki." it came out as a pleading mewl, full of lust. She had to resist the urge to wrap her legs around him and hold him to the place that needed his attention the most; instead Loki had a vice like grip on her hips keeping her legs spread while he pleasured her with tongue. Writhing in his strong grasp Kari fisted her hands within his hair gently tugging to bring him even closer. An unexpected cry spewed from her swollen lips as two slender and impossibly long digits delved into her core rubbing in a come hither motion resulting in Kari's hip rising off the bed. With minutes she was teetering on the brink of release, everything was in line; the growing heat, her toes curling, knuckles white from her grip on the sheets and finally her walls clenching around his fingers, but then he stopped his ministrations. The feeling of emptiness, incompletion made a frustrated groan escape Kari's lips, Loki chuckled as he began fiddling with the ties on his leather pants the leather clad bulge clearly evident. His hands were covered by Kari's as she languidly untied the fly letting his erection free of the confines of pants, he quickly disposed of his pants; tossing them to the floor.

Kari eager opened her legs lying back onto the mattress needing to feel him inside her, to complete her. With a grunt of unrefined pleasure he pushed into her, immediately making her head fly back and back arch towards him. Loki was in no rush nor was Kari, this night was going to be filled with love making; not like the crazy times before when they were carnal about fulfilling each other's desire but passionate love making between a husband and wife. Setting a pace Loki maintained himself, after all he did have the stamina of a God. Each thrust was one step closer to reaching the peak of the mountain of gratification, the moment of sheer bliss. Loki wrapped a single arm around her perfectly bowed back and brought her up to his chest, his arms supporting her as well as her own legs wrapped around his narrow waist. It felt like it had been hours and it probably had been, seconds, minutes and hours melted together in ecstasy.

Loki let a primal instinct overcome him, but willpower suppressed the animalistic needs growing within him, his thrusts did grow faster and Kari through her head back, an orgasm was about to flow through her veins and he was not going to deny her this time. Her nails dug into his shoulders, leaving half crescent indentations and perhaps the slightest of bruising on his milky white flesh; her muscles spasmed and tensed around Loki's length that was still sheathed within her hot sex as his named tumbled from her lips like the sweetest of music. It was then that he reached his end as well; releasing inside of Kari whose body trembled from her moment. Just as Kari marked Loki with the distinct impression of her fingers so did Loki, ten light bruises graced her bum. He massaged the area tenderly before laying Kari back to sheets and claiming her lips once more. Loki drew Kari into his arms her head nuzzled into his chest, ear listening to the calming beat of his heart. He kissed the crown of her head and whispered into her ear.

"I am yours Kari Sigyn, just as you are mine, I love you."

Kari smiled and moved closer if it was possible their legs entangled in the sheets and they were _hopelessly_ and _helplessly_ in love.


	27. Chapter 27

Waking up in the arms of the one you love is always a great way to start the day. Kari stirred in Loki's arms but he did not wake. She smiled at her sleeping prince, no her king, he always looked so peaceful at sleep; lips slightly parted strands of hair in his face. So she rolled over, straddling his torso, leaning down, hands settling on his chest.

"Wake up my prince, wake my love."

His eyes blinked open, sleep hanging heavily in his emerald orbs and a goofy smile across his lips. She giggled at his expression before leaning down and lightly brushing her lips over his, when she pulled away he quickly propped up catching Kari's lips with his.

"So my _husband_, what are we going to do today?"

"I was thinking why don't we go to Midgard for a day? Thor is set to leave today and we could go for the day, the realm should fare well for a mere twenty-four hours. How does that sound?"

"Midgard? Are you sure? I mean yes I would like to go but Loki, think of what they've done to us."

Sitting all the way up Loki wrapped his arm around Kari, his thumbs tracing fingers at her hips.

"I will be there love; they wouldn't dare touch us, besides I think we have an ally in the soldier."

"Get ready Kari, I'll go speak to Thor and then we can leave."

"Wait Loki, shouldn't we wear Midgardian clothing?" Kari walked over where he stood, fully clothed by magic, while she stood in all her glory.

"I suppose it shan't hurt us to do so." Loki simply snapped his fingers and they were both clothed in Midgardian garbs, similar to the ones Jane and Thor wore. Kari looked down at her dark skinny jeans neatly tucking into brown knee high riding boots, a black V-neck shirt accentuating her ample bosom and a plaid purple and green button up shirt casually atop that. Loki had dark wash jeans, almost the same as hers; they sat low around his narrow hips and a deep green cotton shirt graced his lean torso, a leather jacket in his hands. He smirked to himself.

"How's this for a change darling?"

"Well I certainly believe we will blend in better."

Loki took Kari's hand and led them through the halls to the base of the grand staircase where Jane and Thor stood. Thor turned to see his brother and now sister-in-law dressed so similar to him, somewhat disbelief at the two before him.

"Brother, what is with the clothes?"

Kari jumped up with excitement answering in place of Loki. "We're going to Midgard with you two, is that not splendid?"

All four landed at the Bifrost site in New Mexico just outside of a small town, when the dust has cleared three new faces greeted Kari, two new faces for Loki. Thor clapped his brother on the back, walking towards the awaiting group. Jane had already led Kari away to meet Darcy, a fiery brunette who reminded Kari a lot of herself.

"Kari, this is Darcy and Darcy this is Kari."

"Shit, Jane did not do you an ounce of justice, are all Asgardians this fucking gorgeous?"

Kari giggled at the strange language she was using. A simple thank you was her reply. Darcy grabbed the young man a few feet away from her and pushed him towards Kari.

"And this right here is Ian."

"It's nice to meet you."

Jane turned to see Erik with an uneasy look on his face, he blatantly stared at Loki.

"Oh and Kari this is Erik Selvig." Thor's voice resonated even in the middle of nowhere.

"Nice to meet Kari, it's the Goddess of Truth is it not?" Kari grinned and took the hand the older man had extended towards her.

"That it is, your knowledge is admirable."

Kari turned and pulled Loki by the arm to stand next to her, he was being awfully silent; the unnerving and tension causing silence.

"Darcy, Ian, Erik. This is Loki."

Erik mumbled "We've met before," under his breath before walking back to the start the car.

Kari could see Darcy running her eyes over Loki's body, examining him closely, but she was not in the least bit jealous as Loki had an arm securely wrapped around her waist. Thor and Ian had joined Erik in the van. Darcy clasped her hands together, an idea obviously brewing in her mind.

"Why don't we go shopping? Just us three girls? You know get to know each other and gossip about how our guys are in the sack."

Kari had a puzzled look on her face as Jane face palmed sighing in great annoyance.

"The sack? I'm afraid I do not understand."

"You know, in bed, the sack, _sex_."

Loki gave a mischievous grin before pinching Kari on the ass, which earned him a scowl after she pulled his arm back up to her waist; Jane and Darcy both laughing at Loki's attempted PDA.

"Kari, you'll have to excuse Darcy at times, she literally has no filter on her mouth. But shopping does sound fun."

"Yes I agree, I'm sure they boys can behave themselves, as it is mainly Loki we have to worry about."

Darcy, Kari and Jane arrived at the Midgardian mall; the first place the Darcy demanded they go was Victoria's Secret.

"You know Kari I thought the wedding last night was absolutely wonderful, I guess he does have a soft side after all."

Darcy stopped dead in her tracks and turned around.

"So that means, OHMYGOD, now we really have to get you to Victoria's Secret. Tall, dark and handsome is going to love whatever you get in there."

"See Darcy, you are doing nothing but proving my point, you lack a filter."

Kari walked into the store intrigued, picking up a scrap of material. "What in all the nines is this scrap of material? Surely you mortals do not wear this in public."

"Actually we do, that's a bikini bottom, and this right here is the top. You go swimming in it." Darcy replied nonchalantly, holding up the top to the two piece ensemble.

"On Asgard we have bathing dresses for when we use the pool."

Jane poked her head from around the corner.

"I must say I agree with Darcy this time, they have an emerald green bikini over here and I know you have the bod to pull it off."

Sheepishly Kari took the material whilst Darcy pushed her to the fitting rooms.

"I want to see it on." was Darcy's command.

Kari removed her boots and jeans before sliding into the skimpy material the simply ties at the hips. Next she took her tops and bra off, adjusting the string around her neck to hold up her bosom. She looked over herself in the mirror; her curvaceous form was accentuated in all the right places. To say Loki would like it would be an understatement; in all honesty it would spend more time on the floor than on her body. She peeked her head out of the dressing room door, Jane and Darcy awaiting her. Kari stepped out and began turning a light pink. Darcy was the first to comment.

"Damn, I would totally hit that if you weren't a married woman."

Jane gave a nod of approval before handing over an embellished black lace bra and thong set.

"You don't have to try them on, and you surely do not have to model but here on Earth on a couple's wedding night the bride will usually wear lingerie such as this. Surely you and Loki would both enjoy it."

"The both of you are too kind, far too kind." Each girl left the first store with a pink striped bag in hand; this day was going to be a lot of fun.

The group arrived back to find Ian passed out from shots and Thor and Erik still competing, Loki had a beer in hand going over some of the newest calculations of cosmic energy. Darcy freaked and dumped the rest of her water bottle on Ian's head, waking him from sleep.

"You idiot!..." Darcy continued to go off while Kari sat her bags down and walked over to Loki, wrapping her arms around his waist and reaching up on tip toes to kiss him softly on the lips.

"Did you have nearly as much fun as I did darling?"

"I don't think I could ever have as much fun as you had with these three, but just wait until we go back I have a surprise for you."

After a light supper Kari and Jane discussed her upcoming wedding, Darcy and Ian wondered off God knows where.

"May 7th, 5 o'clock, at the south beach in Nassau, Bahamas. Be sure you bring that bikini too."

"Sounds lovely, do you need for me to come early and help with anything?"

"No. I have it under control, thank you though."

"This is going to be so lovely."

Loki called from the other room, impatience obviously as Thor was slurring words.

"It's getting late love, are you ready to go back? Hopefully the realm survived." Sarcasm was evident in his voice Kari pulled him up from the sofa.

"Thor, Jane, thank you for a wonderful day. We shall have to do this again one day. I bid you farewell until the seventh of May."

Hugs were exchanged before Kari and Loki made their way out to the disserted street. Loki grabbed Kari's bags and wrapped his other free hand around her waist looking up to the sky.

"Heimdall, bring us home."

Loki wasted no time in teleported them immediately to their room. He leant down, lips grazing Kari's ear before whispering "Now what of that surprise love?"

Kari giggled profusely before pecking him on the cheek, taking the Victoria's Secret bag from him sauntering off to the closet.

"You will have to be patient Loki."

Kari slipped into the black bra and panty set and let her hair down, running her fingers through brown curls, simultaneously Loki has kicked off his Midgardian shoes and laid the leather jacket across the sofa in front of the fire place. The creek of the closet door caught Loki's attention, Kari strolled out wearing next to nothing, he practically growled at the sight before him.

"How this for a surprise?"

Loki grabbed Kari by the hips pulling her close, "Far better than any of my surprises."

Kari lifted the thin shirt off Loki and tossed it to the marble floor. Loki stopped a heated kiss and rested his forehead on Kari's.

"I love you so much; you are mine Kari and mine alone. Now where were we?"

Kari feigned her best innocent face as she undid the buckle of his belt. "Oh I don't know _whatever_ it was must have not been very memorable."

"It seems _I_ have forgotten as well." Loki replied while unclasping the hooks of the bra Kari wore.

Next she moved to his jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping the pants a smirk on her face as she looked up at Loki. "Well it seems as if _we_ have a dilemma on our hands."

Loki pushed Kari back to the bed, one finger hooking in the last scrap of material covering her skin, dragging them from her body. "It _seems_ I have found the solution then my love."

Loki's lips met hers and once more they were losing themselves in each other, perfectly happy if the sun would never rise again so long as they spent the night in each other's company.


	28. Chapter 28

Days melted into weeks and weeks into months, they had visited Midgard together two other times each time Loki's relation with Thor and with Jane's friends improved a little bit more. It made Kari smile like an idiot seeing the good in Loki resurface after all had been through, after all they had been through. Now was Thor and Jane's big day, they would get to say the two words that would bind them together for the rest of her mortal life. It always hurt Kari to think of Thor's love for a mortal because she would pass and he would still be madly in love with her, it wasn't fair to the golden prince that he would lose his love and Loki and Kari would be together for an eternity.

Loki woke bright and early that day to set preparations for their arrival and attend to any business at hand as king. Nothing eventful had happened to the realm as a whole since the Dark Elves attack and for that Loki was thankful. He had already been in the gardens and picked a single rose, the biggest and most beautiful bloom there was, walking back to his chambers he opened the door to find Kari just beginning to stretch, shaking the sleep off of body and mind.

"You were up early."

"And you were supposed to stay asleep longer than that."

Kari hopped up off the bed clad in only one of Loki's long tunics. She wrapped her arms around the nape of his neck and pouted. "Well if that was a command by the king than I _truly_ sorry to have broken it."

Loki had forgotten all about the rose in his hand until one of the thorns pricked the skin of his palm, drawing back down to reality. He broke from her hold and extended the full red rose to her.

"Only the most beautiful rose for the most beautiful Queen."

Kari took the rose from his hand and deeply inhaled the floral scent, smiling to herself.

"You never cease to surprise me Loki. I love you."

"I love you too Kari. Now should we not be getting ready for our trip?"

And with a mischievous smile across his thin pink lips he pulled Kari's hand and lead her towards the bath, she giggled knowing full and well that it would be longer than necessary.

Flipping through the expanse of her wardrobe she scoffed and sighed and then huffed in annoyance, all these clothes and not a single thing to wear. She called out to Loki who was overlooking the golden, already partially dressed.

"I don't know Loki, should we wear Midgardian clothing or just simpler clothes of this realm."

As soon as she said those words she remembered the bathing suit she had gotten on her and Loki's first escapade to Midgard. Slipping that on, she tossed a simple lilac toga like dress atop that and slid on her golden sandals. Loki adjusted his dress shirt and pants, not bothering with a suit coat, and rolling the white sleeves up to his elbows. And Kari had finally talked him into trimming his hair up, but not to the once short style of the young prince she had first fallen for, just a trim. To be honest Kari liked having more soft, raven black hair to tangle her fingers when they kissed and for _other_ activities as well.

"You're staring at me, why are you staring Kari?"

Her thoughts were shaken back to reality and she sweetly smiled in return to his question. "I simply just could not keep my eyes off of you, love."

Loki deviously smirked and stalked over to stand incredibly close before her, drawing her closer by the hips, a stray hand moving down her thigh, hooking his hand in the bend of her knee. Kari finished buttoning his shirt with unsteady hands as he trailed kiss up her neck.

"Not now Loki, I'd like not reek of sex at your brother's wedding."

She found it in herself to push him away, just a few inches though, his hands still rested on her waist.

"Beautiful as ever."

"Not too bad yourself, now let's go."

The white sand beach and crystal clear water that was dyed the most beautiful shade of blue greeted Kari and Loki's arrival. Dust had settled from the Bifrost and the friendly and familiar faces of Darcy and Steve Rodgers welcomed them back, leading them to the far end of the secluded island where the small ceremony would take place, taking their seat next to each other. Surprisingly no tension between the group that called themselves the Avengers and Loki.

Thor and Jane's vows were not as long as Kari and Loki's but sweet and heartfelt nonetheless, the reception was dainty the champagne glasses dwarfed by Thor's bear like paws. Loki took his half-filled glass and stood all of his own accord, proposing a toast to the newlyweds.

"Brother, Jane I wish you two nothing but happiness and good will. May your love thrive and be a fruitful and endless as the sea." He held his glass higher and the other guests did so from their seats. "To a new couple, I toast you."

The day drew on and the celebration grew old, Thor had swept Jane off her feet, raising Mjolnir to the skies and taking off for the Midgardian tradition of the "honeymoon." Kari took Loki's hands and led him to the deserted cove, away from prying eyes and the party.

"I don't know about you but I fancy a swim right about now." Kari walked down to the water shedding her dress to reveal the green bikini that matched Loki's signature color perfectly; she tossed her hair over her shoulder and peered back at Loki. His roamed her body in a way that still brought a blush to her cheeks even after all these years.

"Now that you mention it that would be quite nice."

The calm and serene water was welcoming and relaxing, hours began to fade into the late evening, and the sun appeared to be getting engulfed by the turquoise water. The baby blue of the sky fading into a darker shade of indigo and stars littered the dark canvas like diamonds. Kari and Loki sat on the beach, a small fire providing drying warmth to their wet bodies.

"This place is unlike anything I've ever seen, the stars even compare to those on Asgard. This place is beautiful Loki."

Loki turned on his side propping himself up on his elbow and looked at Kari, "We have forever darling, we can come here whenever you want, I can take you wherever your heart desires, just say the words."

Kari's thoughts strayed back to what she was thinking this morning. "It's not fair Loki, we are together for the rest of our immortal lives but in less than a century Thor will have to watch Jane die for she is just mortal and I fear your brother will not be the same again. She grounds him just as your mother grounded your fat…Odin."

"And just as you ground me. Your selflessness never ceases to amaze me; I had talked to Thor about this before our ceremony, he's taking her to the orchards of Idunn. If Jane consents she will have one of the golden apples and become immortal."

Kari leaned over and pushed Loki to his back, crawling over him, smiling triumphantly that she had the God of Mischief beneath. Sliding her palms up his bare chest and into his hair; she bent to his ear.

"That so romantic, but Thor would have never thought of something like that."

He turned his head and caught her lips with his, draining her of her breath. Against her lips he mumbled, "You're right, it was my idea."

"Do you want to go back yet?"

Kari shook her head, "No, let's stay here for the night. Just me and you and the moon."

The fire began to dwindle down and all was quiet, the moon provided ample light and basked them in a silvery glow. Kari remained laying on Loki's chest, her ear listening to the calming sound of his heart beat while he lazily traced circles on her exposed shoulder.

"I wish this moment could last forever that I could stay in your arms without a care in the world. I've been with you so long now I don't know what I would do without you Loki, I love you more than words can ever describe."

Loki sighed and pushed Kari's chin up so he was looking at her. "I still do not know what I ever did to deserve someone like you but I will cherish you forever and love you for an eternity. Kari first you were my love, then my princess and now my Queen but you are and always be my everything. I love you."

Kari nuzzled into his chest as his arms wrapped around her, holding her close, never wanting to let go and not wanting this moment to end just as Kari had said, the night wrapped around them, sheltering them in darkness. Loki looked up at the sky, he was the dark canvas, his past had tainted him, it was dark and full of lies but Kari was his light, she was his moon and stars always guiding him back on the right path. And so the King smiled and closed his eyes knowing that his Queen would be in his arms when he woke. There was no denying that they were helpless, foolishly and hopelessly in love; the strongest bond in the entire nine realms, the bond of two souls, the bond of two lovers, a husband and wife who just happened to be King and Queen. It may not have started like a traditional fairytale but now as they were in each other's arms they would live happily ever after.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Just because I felt like putting your feels through hell, I wrote this one-shot like piece as a prequel to the story. It takes place at the end of Thor when Loki, well you know, falls into the void of space that would change him forever. This was something I had been dying to write so finally I did. I hope you guys enjoy this little piece. Inspiration was from the image at the side, I do not own the image and wish to thank the lovely artist for destroying my feels. AND NO I AM NOT CRYING. WAIT YES I AM. **

Everything had been falling apart before her eyes, Thor had been banished and Odin fell into the Odinsleep and now Loki was on the throne. He had grown more distant ever since Thor's would-be coronation and the journey to Jotunheim that had left them scrambling to escape with their lives. Kari had run to Frigga and Odin's chambers as soon as the guards announced that Frost Giants had entered the realm, her duty was to her Kingdom and thusly the King and Queen. Running the halls a loud crashing noise made her feet stop dead in their tracks, something was wrong. Resuming her hasty pace she strode through the grandeur doors.

Frigga looked distraught, so distraught.

"My Queen, what bothers you so?"

"It's Thor and Loki, they've headed to the Bifrost."

Kari's heart sunk, _no_ it had already shattered into a million pieces as her feet carried her toward the stables to retrieve a horse. If Loki would listen to anyone it was her. The guard posted presented a white mare, strong and gentle, but as she gripped the saddle, the sound could not be missed. It was loud, more than thunderous, without a doubt the most mind numbing sound she had her to date, and it came from the Bifrost. An explosion of light lit up the night sky, a pang formed in her chest as images flashed through her mind. The horse carried her through the city streets. Something was wrong, _something was terribly wrong_.

_Loki was holding onto Gungnir hanging off the edge of the destroyed bridge, dangling over the abyss to which there was no known return. Odin held them both and he looked disapprovingly at his youngest son._

_"I could have done it father! For you! For all of us!" Loki was searching for approval; hope to prove his worth to Odin, anything to give him a reason to hold on. Then the Allfather replied with two words, one of which was his name. "No, Loki."_

_His face was now void of emotion as he blinked; his lips did not move to form the words that Kari so vividly heard in her mind. "Kari, my love, forgive me, I love you."_

_And then he let go._

Kari's horse drew to a stop at the gates that lead to the bridge, the observatory was gone and the end was frayed and jagged at the break, so that means, Loki. _No_. Odin and Thor walked back to the doors; each had a somber and remorseful air to them. Kari stood there, still in disbelief. Why did he let go? Was my love for him not enough for him to hang on? Those questions rushed through her mind, everything was happening, happening too fast and it was all so unreal. Each step closer to Kari, she shook her head choking back the sobs that were sure to wreck through her.

Thor approached in the lead; in his hands was something golden, something that was eerily familiar. It was Loki's helmet. Thor's brutish arms extended and presented the helm to Kari.

"I am so sorry Kari."

The helm was heavy in her hands, a burden, but it was all she had left. Clutching the horned helmet to her chest Kari fell to her knees, fresh hot tears streaking her face as Odin brushed by her, not looking at the mourning princess twice. Her knees were wobbly and hands shaky as Thor picked her up and carried her back to the palace. The night was endless, it was torturous, and for the first time in centuries she would not have Loki by her side when she fell asleep nor when she awoke. It all seemed so unreal, never would she have imagined it would have ended like this. _Never_.

She had nothing to say, for the words would not come as Thor placed her on Loki's bed before turning and leaving the room for himself. Everything reminded her of him, the sheets had his smell, the shelves of books neat and organized for he was so precarious and lastly the helmet in her hands reminded her the most of him. And it hurt. Everything hurt. His emerald green cape was laid across the bed, the material so smooth under Kari's fingers as drops of saline water fell from her eyes and stained the rich fabric darker in perfect circles. She felt like screaming, like jumping off the bridge for herself, anything for one more day when things were normal.

Kari pulled Loki's cape around her, inhaling the earthy leathery scent that was so distinct of him, in time the lingering smell would fade and she would forget the delicious scent of him, the way his eyes sparkled, the way he would hold her in his arms like she was the only reason he lived. In years and centuries it would be nothing but a memory, and then it would be forgotten.

That night she wrapped the emerald green cape around her, tangling it between all of her limbs and placed Loki's helmet beside her. Kari had hope he would somehow, by a miracle find his way back, that this wasn't the end. That they would meet again, they would be _together_ again. Tears still streamed down her cheeks even with her eyes closed. She whispered to him, as if he was lying next to her before a unsteady sleep washed over her replaying bittersweet memories of their past.

_"I know you're still there Loki,_

_I know you are not lost,_

_I need you to come back to me,_

_I need you,_

_I love you Loki."_

And somewhere in the dark abyss of space in a place Loki knew not where he was, he heard her sweet, angelic and melodic voice.

_"I will return to you Kari,_

_that I swear,_

_I love you Kari."_


End file.
